


3x Disney Combo

by Anon_H



Series: everyone: watch Disney [3]
Category: Disney - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Image Heavy, Movie Night, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_H/pseuds/Anon_H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rarely seen and highly dangerous 3 x Disney Combo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. WHAT THE FUCK IS A MONTANA

\--gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling carinoGeneticist [CG]—

\--gallowsCablibrator [GC] invited grimAuxiliatrix [GA] to convo—

GC: COM3 OOOOON  
GC: L3TS DO 1T >:]  
CG: OH GOD. WHAT IS IT NOW?  
GA: Miss Pyrope Has Been Pestering Me The Past Thirty Minutes About One Of The Disney Movies She Considers To Be Ironic  
CG: IRONIC? OH FUCK NO.  
CG: WE ARE NOT GOING TO WATCH A SHITTY HUMAN MOVIE AND HAVE IT BE RECOMMENDED BY THE MASTER DOUCHNOZZLE HIMSELF.  
GC: BL4R, YOU’R3 NO FUN. WHY DO3S K4N4Y4 4LW4YS G3T TO P1CK TH3 MOV13S?  
CG: BECAUSE I CAN GENERALLY TRUST HER NOT TO PICK TRIPE RECOMMENDED BY STRIDER.  
GC: BUT 1 W4NT TO SM3LL 1T.  
GC: 1T’S 4BOUT 4 HUM4N 4RT1ST STRUGGL1NG TO F1ND H3R 1D3NT1TY 4ND TRU3 LOV3.  
CG: THAT…..ACTUALLY MAKES IT SOUND HALFWAY DECENT.  
CG: BUT CONSIDERING STRIDER LIKES IT I AM GOING TO USE MY LEADERLY POWERS TO VETO THE HELL OUT OF THIS PROPOSITION.  
GC: OH YOU 4R3 JUST S4Y1NG TH1S FOR TH3 S4K3 OF D1S4GR331NG W1TH M3!  
CG: I AM ONLY DISAGREEING WITH YOU WHEN YOU’RE WRONG.  
CG: WHICH HAPPENS MORE OFTEN THEN NOT.  
GA: If You Don’t Mind Me Interrupting Your Little Moment  
GA: I Am Actually Kind Of Curious About This Movie Going From Mrs Pyropes Description  
GA: Perhaps We Should Watch It Regardless Of Your Contempt For Mr Strider.  
CG: REALLY, IT’S TWO AGAINST ONE HERE?  
GC: Y3S, TH4NK YOU K4N4Y4. NOW L3TS W4TCH TH1S B4D-BOY >:]  
CG: OH GOD HELP ME……..

GC: H3LLO 4G41N OLD FR13ND.  
CG: ITS LIKE IT NEVER FUCKING LEFT US.

CG: WAIT A GRUBFUCKING MINUTE. THIS ISN’T ANIMATED.  
GA: I Can See That  
GC: W3LL 1 C4N’T  
CG: NO BUT…..GOD, SEEING REAL HUMANS IS SO FUCKING AWKWARD.  
CG: LOOK AT HOW THEY MOVE AND DRESS AND IN SUCH A LARGE FUCKING HERD.  
CG: IT’S LIKE THEY ARE ASKING TO GET CULLED.  
GA: Really I Think It’s A Joy To Witness A Culture That Has A Slightly Higher Appreciation For Fashion Then Ours  
GA: There Are Very Few Plain Black Shirts To Be Seen  
GA: Instead Every One Of These Humans Dresses Like An Individual  
CG: FUCK YOU MY SHIRT IS UNIQUE.  
GC: W3LL Y34H, W1THOUT H3MOSP3CTRUM TH3Y N33D SOM3 W4Y TO ST4ND OUT  
GA: So You Are Saying That Clothing To Human Culture Is Like The Hemospectrum To Our Culture  
GA: That Is An Interesting Take On It  
CG: YEAH, JUST DON’T LET FEFERI HEAR IT OR SHE MIGHT TRY TO GET RID OF THEIR OPPRESSIVE STANCE ON CLOTHES.

GC: 44H SO SH3 1S TH3 ST4R. 1TS H3R.  
CG: SHE SEEMS KINA PLAIN FOR A STAR. KINDA BORING AND BRATTY.  
GC: YOUR F4C3 1S BOR1NG 4ND BR4TTY.  
CG: EVEN WORSE; SHE SEEMS TO MOVE AND EMOTE WORSE THEN THE ANIMATED FIGURES.  
CG: SHE MAKES DRAWN AND ANIMATED CHARACTERS SEEM MORE ALIVE THEN ACTUAL LIVE HUMANS.  
GA: Perhaps She Will Develop As A Character Throughout The Movie And Discover What Is Truly Means To Be A Star  
CG: WAY TO GET YOUR HOPES UP.  
CG: SHE LOOKS LIKE A FUCKING RODENTBEAST.  
CG: HOW LONG IS THIS MOVIE?  
GC: 4S LONG 4S 4NY D1SN3Y MOV13 >:]  
CG: OH DEAR GOD THIS IS GONNA BLOW.

CG: LOOK AT THAT.  
CG: THOSE…..SURE ARE SOME SHENANIGANS SHE’S GETTING IN TO.  
GA: I Think This Scene Was Intended To Be Humorous  
GA: But For What Audience  
GA: Because It Kind Of Eludes Me  
GC: W3’V3 S33N TH4T 4DULT M4L3 HUM4N 1N 4 F3W SHORT 34RL13R SHOTS. TH1NK H3 W1LL B3 IMPORT4NT?  
CG: NAH.

CG: YEAH THIS….. REALLY ISN’T FUNNY.  
CG: OR CHARMING.  
CG: OR EXCITING.  
CG: OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT CAN BE COUNTED AS POSITIVE.  
CG: LEAVE IT TO STRIDER TO PICK THE ABSOLUTE NADIR OF DISNEY MOVIES.  
GC: YOU JUST DON’T G3T TH3 SUBTL3 1RONY OF TH3 MOV13.  
GA: Terezi You Continue To Use That Word  
GA: But I Think The Underlying Meaning Of It Is Not The Same As You Think It Is  
GC: L4M3

GC: 1 SM3LL 4 LOT OF COLORS  
GA: The Protagonist Is In A Make-up Room To Undergo Her Transformation  
GA: I Fear My Analysis That She Would Turn Into A Star Was Inaccurate  
CG: YEAH, JUST LISTEN TO ALL THOSE FUCKING PRE-TEENS SCREAMING  
CG: SO THIS MOVIE FOLLOWS A STAR AT THE HEIGHT OF HER CAREER BEFORE SPIRALING DOWN A VICIOUS CYCLE OF DISAPPOINTING SHOWS, SOPOR ABUSE AND WRIGGLERFUCKING?  
CG: CAUSE THAT WOULD ACTUALLY MAKE EXCUSE THIS DREADFUL OPENING SCENE.

CG: MY GOD THESE ACTORS ARE DREADFUL  
CG: WHO IS THAT GUY? WHY DOES HE CALL HER BABY-GIRL AND DOES SHE CALL HIM DADDY AND WHY DOES IT ALL SOUND SO INCREDIBLY FILTHY.

GA: What Is The Purpose Of Her Wig  
GA: It Looks So Incredibly Fake  
GC: OH 4CCORD1NG TO D4V3 1TS TO H1D3 H3R 1D3NT1TY B3C4US3 D33P DOWN SH3 W4NTS TO B3 4 NORM4L G1RL 4ND V13W3D FOR WHO SH3 1S 1NST34D OF H3R POPS1NG1NG SUP3RST4R 4LT3R 3GO.  
CG: THAT. IS. STUPID.  
GA: It Really Is  
GA: Her Face Still Closely Resembles That Of A Rodentbeast  
GA: And She Looked Better With Brown Hair  
CG: AND WHAT IS THAT BULLSHIT OF WANTING TO BE A NORMAL GIRL?  
CG: IF YOU WANT TO BE NORMAL THAT BADLY YOU DON’T GET ON STAGE FOR A GAZILION OF PEOPLE. IF YOU WANT A QUIET LIFE AND BE JUDGED FOR YOU ARE DEEP INSIDE YOU WOULDN’T PURSUE THIS LIFESTYLE TO BEGIN WITH.  
CG: LETS FACE IT, SHE ISN’T DOING THE DOUBLE-LIFE ACT SO SHE CAN LEAD A NORMAL LIFE.  
CG: SHE DOES IT BECAUSE IT MAKES HER LOOK ALL MYSTERIOUS, WHICH SHE ISN’T.  
CG: SHE’S AS FLAT AS CARDBOARD.  
CG: HOW FAR ARE WE INTO THIS MOVIE?  
GC: F1V3 M1NUT3S  
CG: FIVE MINUTES!? OH DEAR GOD PLEASE MAKE IT STOP.  
GA: This Song She Is Singing  
GA: Why Does It Sound So Incredibly Fake  
GC: ONC3 4G41N, TH3 4N1M4T3D HUM4NS 4R3 MOR3 HUM4N TH3N MRS MONT4N4.  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK IS A MONTANA!?

**_Approximately 90 arduous minutes later._ **

CG: HOOF.BEAST.MANURE.  
CG: WORST DISNEY MOVIE PERIOD.  
CG: I AM GOING TO MY RECUPERACOON AND SLEEP THIS FILM OF LIKE A BAD HANGOVER  
GA: How Do You Know What A Hangover Feels Like  
CG: IT CAN’T FEEL WORSE THEN WHAT I AM FEELING RIGHT NOW.  
GC: H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4  
CG: I ACTUALLY HAD A SMALL SEMBLANCE OF HOPE FOR HUMAN CINEMA FOR A MOMENT BUT TEREZI HERE THREW THAT RIGHT OUT THE WINDOW.  
GC: OH 1T W4S NOT TH4T B4D.  
CG: NO, IT REALLY WAS THAT BAD.  
CG: THE ACTING WAS DOWNRIGHT ABYSMAL.  
CG: THE MUSIC WAS SHALLOW AND JUST SOUNDED AS FAKE AS YOUR DOUBLE HEADED CEAGAR COIN ONE HALF OF THE TIME AND AS PAINFUL AS A RODENTBEAST BEING HIT BY A COMBINE HARVESTER THE OTHER HALF.  
CG: AND THE VISUALS WERE UNINTERESTING, DO YOU KNOW WHY?  
CG: BECAUSE THEY SHOT MOST OF THE SNOREFEST OF A MOVIE IN THE MOST BACKWATER HUMAN TOWN THEY COULD FIND, COMPRISED FOR 90% OUT OF MEADOWS.  
CG: AND THEY HAVE THE AUDACITY TO PLAN A SHOPPING DISTRICT ON ONE OF THOSE FIELDS?  
CG: SHOCK AND AWE, THEY MIGHT ACTUALLY GET TO DO SOMETHING IN THAT PLACE AND WE SURE AS HELL DON’T WANT THAT PLACE TO BE ANY LESS BORING NOW DO WE?  
CG: IMAGINE THE HORROR OF HAVING A SHOPPING DISTRICT ON A CONVENIENT WALKING DISTANT INSTEAD OF LORD-KNOWS-WHAT-MEASUREMENT-OF-DISTANCE AWAY FROM THEIR CURRENT LOCATION.  
CG: GOOD GOD, IT MIGHT EVEN PROVIDE THEIR WRIGGLERS AN OPPORTUNITY TO WORK AND PROVIDE A BETTER ECONOMIC SITUATION FOR THE VILLAGE.  
CG: BUT NO, LETS GET A HIGH PROFILE HUMAN POPSINGER TO SAVE THE FUCKING EMPTY FIELD INSTEAD.  
CG: I AM SURE THAT IT IS THE BEST IDEA FOR EVERYONE INVOLVED AND WILL WORK OUT PERFECTLY FOR EVERYONE FOREVER.  
CG: AND WHAT WAS WITH HER UNMASKING OR UNWIGGING HERSELF IN FRONT OF A AUDIENCE OF HUNDREDS IF NOT THOUSANDS AND THE ENTIRE MASS OF PEOPLE IS JUST LIKE;”NO FUCKING WORRIES, WE’LL KEEP YOUR SECRET. ALL FIFTY THOUSAND OF US.”  
CG: WHAT ARBITRARY NONSENSE! THESE HUMANS CANNOT BE A STRANGER TO WIRELESS INTERNET OR TELEVISION. THERE JUST NEEDED TO BE ONE WRIGGLER NEEDED TO POST AN UPDATE ON CRITTER SAYING;”OMG MILEY CYRUS IS HANNAH MONTANA” AND THE WHOLE POINT WOULD HAVE BEEN MOOT.  
CG: BUT THEY WON’T CAUSE EVEN THAT FUCKING WRIGGLER WOULD HAVE REALIZED THAT NO ONE ON THEIR ENTIRE FUCKING PLANET WOULD GIVE TWO AND A HALF SHITS ABOUT IT BECAUSE SHE HAS ALL THE INTEREST VALUE OF WET CARDBOARD!  
GC: 4R3 YOU DON3? >:/  
CG: GIVE ME A MOMENT, I HAVEN’T GOTTEN TO THE LOVE INTEREST YET.  
GA: Oh Dear  
CG: BLANDEST PIECE OF COW-HERDING SHIT I HAVE EVER SEEN.  
CG: I WOULD SAY THE TWO OF THEM HAD NO CHEMISTRY BUT I ACTUALLY THINK THEY WORK PERFECT TOGETHER.  
CG: WITH HOW UNINTERESTING THE BOTH OF THEM ARE THEY MIGHT ACTUALLY REACH A SINGULARITY OF ME NOT GIVING A SHIT!  
CG: LET THEM RIDE OF INTO THE SUNSET TOGETHER AND MAKE THE MOST BORING BABIES IN EXISTANCE.  
CG: AND I…..  
CG: I……  
GC: BR34TH K4RK4T. DON’T OV3R3X3RT YOURS3LF.  
CG: THAT’S IT. I AM DONE WITH DISNEY.  
GC: OH NO! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein they watch an actual proper disney movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Say Anon, you haven't written Tavros in any pesterlog based story yet and you havent written Equius yet at all."
> 
> "You are right, voice I hear in my head, let's fix that with a double feature trial by fire."

**When we Last left our heroes**  


CG: I……  
GC: BR34TH K4RK4T. DON’T OV3R3X3RT YOURS3LF.  
CG: THAT’S IT. I AM DONE WITH DISNEY.  
GC: OH NO!  
GA: Karkat Are You Quite Serious  
GA: We Could Watch Without You  
GA: But I Think It Would Lose Some Of Its Entertainment Value  
GC: Y3S, K4N4Y4 1SN’T N34RLY 4S FUN TO R1L3 UP.  
GA: We Can Stick With Animated Features If You So Prefer  
GC: Y3S, THOS3 W3R3 4MUS1NG 3NOUGH.  
CG: LOOK, I APRECIATED, BUT I STILL HAVE SOME ROMCOMS IN MY BACKLOG I NEVER GOT AROUND WATCHING SO I’LL MANAGE.  
CG: YOU TWO JUST WATCH THE NEXT FEW DISNEY MOVIES YOURSELVES AND EVERYTHING WILL WORK OUT FINE.  
GC: YOU 4R3 SO L4M3 K4RKL3S. ON3 B4D MOV13 1S 4LL 1T T4K3S TO G3T YOU TO 4B4NDON US?  
CG: I AM NOT ABANDONING YOU. I JUST WANT A GODDAMN BREAK.  
GA: You Really Are Kind Of Abandoning Us  
GA: You Are Leaving Me To Deal With Miss Pyrope All By Myself  
GA: I Am Not Sure How I Will Ever Survive

\--apacolypsArisen [AA] invited self to convo--

CG: CAN THIS SELF-INVITING PLEASE STOP HAPPENING AT SOME POINT?  
AA: karkat will n0t leave the c0nversati0n  
AA: he will stay f0r tw0 m0re m0vies after which you will all take a break  
AA: this has been decided by way of temp0ral inevitability  
CG: OH FUCK ME.  
CG: THE TIMELINE ALREADY FORCED ME TO WATCH LITTLE MERMAID WITH THE HAG BUT NOW YOU ARE TELLING ME I HAVE TO SIT MY ASS DOWN TO MARATHON TWO MORE MOVIES!?  
AA: yes  
CG: THAT IS BULLSHIT.  
GA: Why Does The Timeline Care Whether Or Not Karkat Will Watch These Movies Or Not  
AA: it is the way things are meant t0 g0  
GC: 1T JUST S33MS K1ND OF FR1V1LOUS >:?  
AA: if it is any c0ncilati0n y0u will n0t be the 0nly 0nes watching these m0vies

\--apacolypsArisen [AA] invited centaursTesticle [CT] to convo--

\--apacolypsArisen [AA] invited adiosToreador [AT] to convo--

AT: Uhm,,,,,hI EVERYONE.  
AT: what’S GOING ON HERE?  
CT: D--> Good day Aradia  
CT: D--> What is this commotion about  
AA: we are merely here to fulfill 0ur 0bligati0n t0 the timeline.  
CG: OH FOR FUCK SAKE. WE HAVE TO WATCH A MOVIE WITH THE ONLY GUY ON OUR TEAM THAT IS SOMEHOW A BIGGER TOOL THEN ME!?  
CT: D--> I too find it STRONGLY unsavory to watch a movie with Nitram  
CT: D--> However I trust Aradia’s judgment and if she considers this necessary to preserve our timeline I shall grind my teeth  
AT: i,,,,,uHM,,,,,sORRY.  
CT: D--> I do wish you would have ordered us to watch it a little bit more……forcefully  
AA: ribbit  
CG: THIS IS SOMEHOW GOING TO BE WORSE THEN HANNAH FUCKING MONTANA.  
GA: I Am Sorry Aradia But Does The Timeline Also Suggest What Movie We Are Going To Watch  
GA: Sollux Downloaded Quite A Copious Amount  
AA: the m0vie y0u are l00king f0r is called ‘Mulan’  
AA: released in human year 1998 and the 36th feature length animati0n film 0f Disney.  
AA: I can c0ntinue with the facts 0f the m0vie but I w0nt.  
GC: 1 COULD 1NV1T3 VR1SK4. W3 C4N H4V3 4 FL4RP1NG R3UN1ON.  
CG: NO.  
GA: I Would Prefer Not  
AT: pLEASE DON’T,  
GC: F111N3.  
GC: K4RK4T, 4R3 YOU UP FOR 4NOTH3R MOV13?  
CG: OH FUCK ME……THIS ONE BETTER NOT SUCK.

CT: D--> e%cuse me but I am not entirely sure what I am 100king at  
CG: WE’RE WATCHING A MOVIE DIPSHIT.  
CT: D--> yes but what kind of movie  
CT: D--> and why  
GA: We Originally Intended To Watch These Movies To Better Understand Human Culture  
GA: As It Went On It Became Less A Cultural Experience  
GA: It Sorta Became A Thing  
AT: iTS JUST LIKE OUR POSTFLARP MOVIENIGHTS  
AT: iSN’T THAT RIGHT, aRADIA?  
AA: i supp0se  
GC: 4R3N’T YOU 4 L1TTL3 B1T 3XC1T3D?  
AA: n0t really  
GC: YOU 4R3 SO W31RD  
AA: ribbit

CG: THAT SEEMS LIKE KIND OF A NEEDLESSLY LARGE WALL DOESN’T IT?  
GA: I Agree  
GA: It Seems An Extremely Efficient Defense Against Enemies  
CT: D--> It’s evidence of discipline to construct a STRONG defense like that.  
CT: D--> These humans must be patient and resourceful.  
AT: tHAT AND THEY ARE UHM, nOT AS STRONG AS YOU ARE SO, iT PROBABLY TOOK THEM EVEN LONGER.  
CT: D--> hrk…..the humans must have worked a 100dicrous amount of time, slaving away in the sun encouraged by the cracking whips of their masters  
GA: Are You Okay Equius?  
CT: D--> Yes, just….in dire need of a towel. Fiddlesti%  
GC: TH4T W4LL 1S SO HUG3 1 B3T YOU COULD S33 1T FROM SP4C3  
CG: OH DON’T BE RIDICULOUS.

CG: OK, WHICH OF YOU ASSHOLES PUT TEREZI ON GUARD DUTY?  
CG: A QUICK GLANCE DOWN SHOULD HAVE BEEN ENOUGH TO SEE AN ARMY COMING.  
CT: D--> It sets a poor e%ample for their species if this guard is so ill suited for the noble duty he was assigned  
CT: D--> But the strange animation 100ks interesting. So I shall remain here. Watching  
AA: even if y0u d0 n0t like it y0u will stay and watch the m0vie.  
CT: D--> Was that……an order  
AT: i THINK SHE WAS TALKING ABOUT THE WHOLE THING WITH THE TIMELINE?  
CG: OH GOD WE ARE WATCHING A MOVIE WITH EQUIUS….

GC: G4SP  
GC: TH1S SM3LLS PR3TTY B4D-4SS.  
GA: Well This Is Certainly Different From Our Previous Antagonists  
GA: Not Only Is He So Important That He Shows Up In The Very First Scene But He Seems To Have The Brawn And Confidence Of Gaston While Remaining Cool And In Control Like Ursula  
GC: 1 C4N’T W41T TO S33 HOW MUCH SH1T H3’LL WR3CK.  
CT: D--> Despite his obvious lower caste I admit this human 100ks e%ceptionally STRONG  
AT: hE UHM, rEMINDS ME OF THE VILLAIN OF THAT OLD FLARP MODULE; CRYPT OF THE LOWBLOOD KING, dON’T YOU THINK SO aRADIA?  
AA: n0t really  
AT: oH,,,  
AT: sTILL, i THINK HE LOOKS COOL, iN THAT EVIL, sORTA WAY i GUESS.

CG: THIS IS THE HUMAN LEADER? THIS DECREPIT OLD MAN?  
CG: HIS BEARD REACHES TO HIS FUCKING CROTCH. HOW DO YOU DO THAT!?  
CT: D--> The Dave human had suggested to me that humans determine their class by way of slam poetry  
CT: D--> Perhaps this old man is a master wordsmith with the STRONGest flow  
GC: W3LL 1 4M SORRY TO T3LL YOU BUT D4V3 PL4Y3D YOU FOR 4 FOOL.  
CT: D--> Sh001d I crush this insolent little worm for lying to his betters  
AA: human emper0rs were n0t ch0sen by their fl0w 0r whether 0r n0t they were capable leaders  
AA: they were ch0sen by their bl00d and family lines  
CT: D--> I see. So humans are more like us then I had initially assumed  
CT: D-->The human had merely attempted to e100de me to hide his own shameful b100d  
GC: 4CTU4LLY, H3 DO3SN’T G1V3 4 D4MN 4BOUT BLOOD.  
GC: H3 4CTU4LLY JUST TH1NKS 1TS K1ND4 FUNNY W3 BL33D L1K3 ‘TH3 WORLD SH1TT13ST R41NBOW’  
CT: D--> That 100d peasant……  
CG: GO GET ANOTHER TOWEL BEFORE WE NEED A MOP……..  
CT: D--> Yes sir  
GA: He Wears An Especially Silly Hat  
GA: I Kind Of Want To Reach Out And Swat It Of His Head  
GC: H3 DO3S PR1OR1T1Z3 TH3 S4F3TY OF H1S P3OPL3 4BOV3 H1S OWN  
GC: TH3R3FOR 1 4M C3RT41N TH1S STORY 1S B4S3D 1N F1CT1ON >:]

AT: oH WAUW, sHE IS KINDA PRETTY.  
AT: iN SO FAR ANIMATED HUMANS CAN BE PRETTY,  
AT: iN UHM,,,,,sOME SENSE SHE KINDA REMINDS ME OF jADE  
CG: WHAT IS THAT STRANGE WRITING ON HER ARM?  
AA: characters used by the humans 0f that nati0n  
AT: hOW DO YOU KNOW ALL THAT STUFF?  
AA: I have direct access t0 the human wikipedia  
GC: SO YOU DON’T 3V3N N33D TO W4TCH TH3 MOV13 TO UND3RST4ND TH31R CULTUR3?  
GC: TH4T 1S SO BOR1NG.  
GC: G3T OF W1K1P3D14 TH1S 1NST4NT  
AA: what?  
GC: 1TS NO FUN 1F YOU C4N JUST LOOK UP 3V3RYTH1NG 4BOUT HUM4NS. M4K3 YOUR OWN TH30R13S, 1TS MUCH MOR3 4MUS1NG >:]  
AA: what is the p0int  
GC: OH STOP B31NG 4 DOWN3R 4ND G3T OF W1K1  
AA: fine

GA: That  
GA: That Seems Like A Horribly Inefficient Manner To Test Luck  
GC: 1 D1DN’T KNOW 1T W4S 4 COMMON HUM4N SUP3RST1T1ON TO CONS1D3R CR1CK3TS LUCKY.  
GC: 1 JUST THOUGHT TH3Y S33M3D K1ND4 D3L1C1OUS.  
AT: wELL PERHAPS THIS IS JUST COMEDY,,,lIke THIS BEING SOME WEIRD BELIEF THE HUMANS OF OLD USED TO HANG ON TO.  
AT: aS LONG AS THEY ARE MAKING FUN OF THEIR OWN CULTURE i GUESS IT’S OKAY RIGHT?  
CG: BUT IF THEY ARE ALREADY MAKING FUN OF THEIR OWN CULTURE THEN I CAN’T TAKE ANY MORE JOY FROM DOING IT.  
AA: 0_0  
GC: SOM3TH1NG YOU W1SH TO S4Y 4R4D14?  
AA: merely s0mething regarding the racial stere0types in human culture presented in this scene al0ne  
AA: h0wever being denied my c0nvenient internet c0nnection and access to human wikipedia i shall settle f0r 0_0  
CT: D--> from this scene I understand the human has to meet a matchmaker and win her favor  
CT: D--> Would I be correct to assume she is asking to be….shipped  
AT: i UHM, sUPPOSE SO YEAH  
CT: D--> And this is an actual job in human culture  
GA: That Seems To Be The Implication  
CT: D-->Goodness gracious….I forbid all of you from ind001ging these details to my moirail  
CG: LIKE SHE NEEDS ANY MORE ENCOURAGEMENT.

GA: The Preperations For Meeting This Fabled Shipper Seem A Bit Extensive  
GA: Is It Really Such A Big Deal  
AT: aPPARENTLY SO  
AT: bUT SHE LOOKS SO,,,, uNCOMFORTABLE  
CT: D--> She is doing so on behest of her ancestors. I can respect this  
GC: SP34K1NG OF 4NC3STORS TH1S 1S TH3 F1RST T1M3 W3’V3 S33N BOTH OF TH3M 4L1V3.  
CG: WELL DAMN. THEY EVEN GET AN ADDITIONAL CRAZY OLD LADY FOR BONUS POINTS.

GC: SH3 SM3LLS FUNNY >:?  
GC: K4N4Y4, DO YOU KNOW 4NYTH1NG 4BOUT TH1S W31RD F4SH1ON?  
GA: I Have No Idea  
GA: It Looks Incredibly Impractical But Not Entirely Unattractive  
GA: It Has An Alien Charm I Cannot Quite Place  
GC: B3C4US3 SH3 1S 4S P4L3 4S 4 R41NBOWDR1NK3R?  
GA: No That Would Be Stupid  
CT: D--> I was not aware humans were e%ercized musical endeavors such as this  
AT: rEALLY? iT RHYMES AND IS SORTA RHYTHMIC LIKE SLAM POETRY,,,,i SUPPOSE  
AT: bUT i NEVER HEARD ANYTHING QUITE LIKE IT.  
CT: D--> That is because you are uncultured. Music like this was seldom made on Alternia and was generally ill-suited for peasants  
CT: D--> Any self-respecting highblood however sh001d be at least familiar with classical pieces  
CG: WHICH CONSIDERING OUR CURRENT TEAM MEANS YOU AND YOU ALONE.  
GC: 1 DON’T KNOW…..1 TH1NK TH1S SONG 1S K1ND4 DULL?  
GC: W3’V3 H4D SO MUCH B3TT3R.  
CG: I THINK THIS ISN’T A SONG MEANT TO ENTERTAIN BUT TO OFFER EXPOSITION.  
CG: THEY DESCRIBE WHAT IT MEANS TO THEM TO MEET THE SHIPPER AND KEEP RAMBLING ON ABOUT BRINGING HONOR TO THEIR FAMILIES.  
AT: wHAT IS A FAMILY?  
GA: Humans Tend To Live With Their Ancestors And Other Children Their Ancestors May Have Spawned  
GA: Together They Are A Family  
CT: D--> Goodness That sounds horrifying  
AT: i THINK IT SOUNDS, kINDA NICE?

GA: I  
GA: This Is The Matchmaker  
GA: This Rude Corpulent Woman Is Responsible For The Ships In Their Society  
GC: TH1S C4N ONLY 3ND W3LL.

GC: PR3TTY MUCH L1K3 3XP3CT3D.  
CG: AND ONCE AGAIN WE ARE SUBJECTED TO SILLY SHENANIGANS.  
CG: HOWEVER UNLIKE THE MOVIE ABOUT THAT MONTANA BITCH THIS ISN’T COMPLETELY CRINGEWORTHY AND INSTEAD SOMEWHAT TOLERABLE.  
GA: I Suppose Such Shenanigans Are Better Suited For Animated Features  
AT: wHAT WAS THE mONTANA bITCH MOVIE ABOUT?  
GC: 4 SOUL S34RCH1NG 4RT1ST TORN B3TW33N H3R L1F3 4S 4 C3L3B OR 4 NORM4L L1F3 W1TH H3R TRU3 LOV3.  
AT: tHAT DOESN’T SOUND BAD,  
CG: IT’S A FUCKING TRAP!

GC: DO YOU TH1NK SH3 M4D3 4 GOOD 1MPR3SS1ON?

CG: I…..HOLY SHIT.  
GA: My  
GA: This Is Quite A Touching Piece  
CG: THIS IS A BIT EARLY FOR SUCH AN INTROSPECTIVE SONG BUT IT’S HANDLED INCREDIBLY WELL.  
CG: THE LYRICS PERFECTLY ENCAPSULATE WHAT IT MUST FEEL LIKE FOR MULAN; HAVING TO ACT AS SOMEONE SHE ISN’T TO IMPRESS SOMEONE SHE DOESN’T LIKE FOR A FUTURE SHE ISN’T SURE SHE ACTUALLY WANTS.  
AA: it’s a g00d s0ng  
GC: 4H, GL4D TO S33 YOU 4R3 ST1LL H3R3 4R4D14. YOU 4R3 SO QU13T 4LL TH3 T1ME.  
GC: T3LL US, WH4T DO YOU L1K3 4BOUT TH1S SONG?  
AA: i  
AA: i d0nt kn0w.  
GC: R34LLY? >:/  
AA: yes  
CT: D--> I can appreciate it. I imagine it must be difficult to live up to your ancestors standards  
AT: REALLY? I WOULDN’T KNOW,,,,  
CT: D--> Everyone has an ancestor Nitram. Though yours was e%tremely likely to be a mere poopmaster or a similar rank of no merit or value.  
AT: i UHM,,,,,dON’T THINK POOPMASTER IS A REAL TITLE  
CG: NO MORE OF THAT HIGHBLOOD NONSENSE. ANCESTORS ARE BULLSHIT ANYWAY.  
GC: >:[ 

GA: Once Again We Can See A Contrast With Previous Movies  
GA: The Father Lusus Is Actually Supportive And Understanding Towards His Charge  
GA: Unlike Maurice Who Needed Constant Aid From Belle Despite His Best Intentions  
GA: And Unlike Triton Who Could Have Prevented The Entirety Of Tribulations His Daughter Went Trough Had He Not Been So Stubborn  
CT: D--> This relationship strikes me as incredibly pale  
GC: Y34H, TH3 R3L4T1ON B3TW33N HUM4N 4NC3STOR 4ND SP4WN S33MS MOR3 P4L3 TH3N 4NYTH1NG.  
AT: sO HUMANS ARE PRACTICALLY BORN WITH A MOIRAIL?  
AT: tHAT UHM,,,,, aCTUALLY SOUNDS KIND OF NICE.  
AT: eVERYONE NEEDS A MOIRAIL,,,, eVEN HUMANS i GUESS.  
CT: D--> First sensible thing you have said all movie Nitram

CG: WAIT A BULGECHOKING MINUTE, WHY ARE THEY ONLY ASKING MEN FOR THEIR ARMY? THERE SEEM TO BE PLENTY OF WOMEN TO FILL THE RANKS.  
GA: Rose Mentioned That In The Past Women Were Deemed Inferior To Men  
GA: In Some Human Tribes This Is Still A Common Believe  
GC: OH TH4T 1S BULLSH1T 1F 1 3V3R H34RD 1T  
CT: D--> I concur. Women are just as, if not more, vicious then men  
CT: D--> Just look at the cer001ean b100d. She revels in e%treme cr001ty  
GA: I Can Imagine  
AT: aRADIA SAVED ME SO MANY TIMES DURING THE MORE DIFFICULT FLARPING MODULES THAT i LOST COUNT.  
AT: tHERE IS NO REASON TO CONSIDER THEM INFERIOR,,, i THINK.  
CG: I DO WONDER THOUGH. CONSIDERING MULAN’S FAMILY ONLY MAN TO SEND, THE SICKLY FATHER WITH THE BAD LEG, WILL WE RETURN TO THE ONE-PARENT STATUS-QUO?  
AA: ribbit

GA: It Appears Mulan Agrees With You  
GA: And I Too Think It Is Foolish To Send A Unable Man To The Frontlines  
CT: D--> One soldier, no matter how small or inept, might tip the scale in battle  
CT: D--> If only by using his body as a shield to save his betters a few precious seconds  
CT: D--> The Fatherlusus says it himself; it is tr001y a honor  
CG: YES BUT THERE IS NO TACTICAL ADVANTAGE TO HAVING HALF YOUR POPULATION WHIPED OUT BECAUSE THEY WERE PLACED ON THE FRONTLINES WITHOUT ANY TRAINING.  
CT: D--> And yet they will do so for their empress, their ancestor and their honor.  
CG: OK EQUIUS, SERIOUSLY? FUCK THE EMPRESS WITH A 2x3 CULLINGFORK.  
CG: COME TO THINK OF IT, FUCK OUR ANCESTORS TOO. THEY’RE ALL DEAD, WHAT DO WE HAVE TO PROVE TO THEM?  
CG: AS FOR HONOR WELL…..YEAH I CAN SEE THAT.  
AA: stand in the c0rpses 0f a th0usand dead and ask them if h0n0r is imp0rtant  
GC: ….W3LL 4R4D14 WON TH4T 4RGUM3NT. PO1NT 1S; TH3S3 HUM4NS 4R3 STUP1D.

GC: W41T, NOW SH3 1S 4T TH4T SHR1N3 H3R F4TH3R W4S PR4Y1NG 4T.  
CG: AND WHERE SHE HAD THAT INTROSPECTIVE SONG MOMENT.  
AT: pERHAPS SHE’S GOING TO PRAY FOR THE SAFETY OF HER FATHER?  
CT: D--> 100dicrous. A soldier has no time to e%ercise such superstitions  
CT: D--> If she tr001y wishes to aid her lusus she sh001d aid him in training or prepare his gear.

CG: OR GO TO WAR IN HIS PLACE?  
CT: D--> I….She is blatantly disregarding the rules set upon her by her elders  
GC: 3QU1US, DON’T T3LL M3 TH1S 4LR34DY G3TS YOU OFF.  
CT: D--> Neigh. Of course not  
AT: bUT SHE IS EVEN MORE INEXPERIENCED THEN HER FATHER, wHO AT LEAST FOUGHT A PREVIOUS BATTLE.  
AT: tHIS IS JUST AS DANGEROUS IF NOT MORE SO.  
GA: Frankly I Believe She Has More Chance To Survive Then A Man Who Needs A Walking Aid To Stay Upright  
CT: D--> Her father will be incredibly ashamed when he finds out he will not meet his fate on the battlefield  
GC: 1 THOUGHT W3 JUST 4GR33D TH4T HONOR C4N SUCK 1T.  
CT: D--> That is una%eptable  
GC: 1 TH1NK H3’LL B3 MOR3 CONC3RN3D 4BOUT H1S M1SS1NG CH4RG3 TH3N TH3 F4CT TH4T H3 C4NNOT D13 ON TH3 B4TTL3F13LD.

GA: And Here We See Another Transformation of Mulan  
GA: I Am Beginning To Spot A Theme  
CG: SO SHE IS TRYING TO PASS AS A MAN?  
CG: OH DEAR…..  
GC: YOU KNOW WH4T TH4T M34NS K4RK4T?  
CG: PLEASE DON’T SAY IT…..  
GC: W3 4R3 G3TT1NG MOR3 SH3N4N1G4NS >:]  
AA: ribbit  
CT: D--> This is so……incredibly 100d. I don’t know why but it just feels so bad to see a woman of her status act like this  
CT: D--> And yet it feels so good  
AT: uHM,,,,, bORDERING ON TMI THERE eQUIUS  
CT: D--> Can it Nitram

GA: And She Is Stealing The Family Hoofbeast  
CT: D--> Oh goodness. Look at those e%quisite black manes.  
CT: D--> Those beautiful muscles  
AT: i DON’T KNOW ABOUT THAT, i HAVE SEEN BETTER.  
CT: D--> What  
CT: D--> Since when do you consider yourself an authority on hoofbeasts?  
CT: D--> A peasant such as yourself c001d never appreciate how tr001y majestic these beings are  
AT: yES WELL,,,,,tHAT MAY BE TRUE ABOUT THE PEASANT THING AND i AM NOT SURE IF i AM AN AUTHORITY  
AT: i AM JUST THE GUY WHO COMMUNES WITH ANIMALS ON A REGULAR BASIS  
AT: yOU KNOW, tELEPATHICALLY.  
CT: D--> You mean you c001d….actually communicate with the hoofbeasts?  
AT: i UHM, tHINK SO YEAH.  
CT: D--> Oh sugar honey ice tea  
CT: D--> The possibilities of such a gift  
CG: EQUIUS…..  
CT: D--> Yes sir  
CT: D--> I’ll mop this up right away sir

CG: WAIT, THAT VOICE.  
CG: IS THAT HUMAN EDDIE MURHPY? WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING IN A MOVIE LIKE THIS?  
CG: THIS SEEMS TO BE A HISTORICAL DRAMA SORT A DEAL, WHY THE FLYING SHIT WOULD THEY HIRE AN ACTOR BEST, IF NOT ONLY, SUITED FOR GREENBLOOD FOCUSSED COMEDIES?  
GA: Perhaps They Wanted To Work With A Very Diverse Cast To Show The Struggles Presented To Us In As Many Angles As Possible  
GC: P3RH4PS D1SN3Y OW3D 3DD13 MURPHY SOM3 MON3Y 4ND W4NT3D TO M4K3 1T UP TO H1M BY L3TT1NG H1M PL4Y 4 D3L1C1OUSLY 4DOR4BL3 SC4L3B34ST?  
AT: pERHAPS HE JUST REALLY WANTED TO BE IN A DISNEY MOVIE?

CG: OR PERHAPS HE IS JUST THE FUCKING COMIC RELIEF.  
CG: THIS IS GONNA GET PAINFUL PEOPLE. BE VERY AFRAID  
AT: hE KINDA LOOKS LIKE aLDURAGON  
AT: a VERY POWERFUL FIDUSSPAWN YOU CAN ONLY BREED BY USING A lvl 9 HOSTPLUSH THAT IS EQUIPPED WITH A SHINY SCALE  
CG: STOP PLAYING GAMES FOR GIRLS.

GC: OH Y34H, MOR3 OF TH4T GUY PL34S3.  
GC: H1S VO1C3 1S SO D3L1COUSLY D4RK 4ND 1NT1M1D4T1NG. 1T’S MY N3W H34DC4NON VO1C3 FOR THE GRUFF 1NSP3CTOR B3RRYP4W.  
GC: H3 S33S TH4T B1G FUCK-OFF W4LL TH3Y BU1LT 4ND H3 T4K3S 1T 4S 4 CH4LL3NG3. LOV3 1T.  
CT: D--> He shows impressive military resolve  
CT: D--> By catching the scouts he is aware of the movement of the military and can prepare his own countermeasures  
AT: yES, eXCEPT HE IS NOT CATCHING THEM. hE IS SENDING THEM BACK TO THE MILITARY,  
AT: wELL, oNE OF THEM,  
CG: A FEAR-TACTIC. SHOWING THE ENEMY THAT YOU DON’T FUCK AROUND. HONESTLY THESE GUYS ARE ALMOST AS RUTHLESS AND BAD-ASS AS THE TRESHECUTIONERS.  
GC: YOU KNOW, 1 4M 4 B1T D1SS4PPO1NT3S TH3Y DON’T SHOW H1M DO 4NY OF TH4T.  
GC: 1T’S 4LL 1MPL13D OFF-SCR33N V1OL3NC3 4ND TH4T R34LLY T4K3S 4W4Y FROM TH3 V1LL41N.

CG: UGH……  
CG: I’M SORRY BUT THIS IS JUST REALLY DISTRACTING.  
CG: I CANNOT PHYSICALLY UNHEAR THIS.  
CG: IT ISN’T A LITTLE SCALEBEAST IN OVER HIS HEAD IN AN ANCIENT HUMAN SETTING, IT’S HUMAN EDDIE MURPHY PLAYING THE UNIVERSAL CONSTANT THAT IS EDDIE MURPHY.  
GA: I Suppose It Is An Efficient Way To Introduce Him To Mulan And Establish Their Relation  
CG: YES IT IS BUT HE DOES IT SO INCREDIBLY OBNOXIOUSLY I WANT TO REACH INTO THE SCREEN AND TEAR HIS SCALES OFF. 

GC: Y3333S L3T US B4SK 1N TH3S3 T3RR1BL3 SH3N4N1G4NS  
GC: R3V3L 1N 1T  
AT: aCTUALLY I KINDA THINK THIS IS PRETTY FUNNY,  
AT: tHE SLAPSTICK IS PRETTY GOOD AND IT IS ALL VERY NICELY ANIMATED,  
CT: D--> You w00ld find such boorish behavior amusing  
CT: D--> I find it ve%ing that in a humans in a military uniform are permitted such behavior  
GA: Well Technically They Are Still Merely Recruits  
GA: They Have To Be Trained Into Proper Soldiers  
CT: D--> As they are now they are a disgrace to their uniform  
CG: ACTUALLY I TOTALLY AGREE WITH SWEATBALLS MCMUSCELES HERE. THESE HUMANS COULD NOT FIGHT THEIR WAY OUT OF A PAPER BAG.

GC: OH TH3 F1RST H4NDSOM3 M4L3 TO SP34K TO MUL4N. 1 WOND3R 1F TH1S 1S OUR LOV3-1NT3R3ST.  
AT: oH YOU DON’T KNOW THAT,  
CT: D--> A military captain of super100r breeding fraternizing and flirting with a cross-dressing recruit  
CT: D--> Unacceptable. This is too 100d and the movie will not put these two together  
GA: Equius It Is Incredibly Silly To Try And Command A Movie  
CG: GOD MULAN ACTING LIKE A MAN IS WEIRD.  
CG: IS THIS HOW HUMAN FEMALES THINK HUMAN MEN ACT?  
CG: CAUSE IF SO I ALMOST FEEL INSULTED BY PROXY.

GC: BL4R H3 1S STR1CT. WH4T K1ND4 L1V3 1S TH4T?  
CG: THAT MY DEAR NUMBSKULL IS MILITARY LIVE.  
CG: NOT EVERYONE CAN HAVE THE LEISURELY LIFE OF A LEGISLACERATOR.  
CG: THRESECUTIONERS HAVE TO TRAIN CONSTANTLY TO IMPROVE THEIR SKILLS AND WILL FOLLOW EVERY COMMAND THEIR COMMANDER GIVES THEM.  
CG: THEY ARE THE FIRST IN THE FRAY AND THE LAST TO LEAVE.  
GC: L3G1SL4C3R4TORS DON’T L34D 4 P4RT1CUL4R L31SUR3LY L1F3 31TH3R.  
CT: D--> Archeradicators are also e%tremely disciplined and will practice their craft whenever they are not following orders  
CT: D--> It is an honor to reach the highest rung and receive orders from her imperious condescension herself.  
GC: BL4R. TH4T SOUNDS STUP1D. WHY WOULD YOU GLOR1FY 4 L1F3 WH3R3 4LL YOU DO 1S FOLLOW ORD3RS?  
AT: tHE UHM, cAVALREAPERS ARE LIKE THAT TOO  
GC: SUDD3NLY 1 S33 WH3R3 TH3 MOV13 G3TS 1TS MUSCL3H34D3D PORTR4Y4L OF M3N >:[

CG: AND THAT IS HOW YOU FIRE AN ARROW.  
CT: D--> Hnrk. This human  
CT: D--> He is so STRONG, disciplined…He has a fine lineage and enjoyed military training  
CG: EQUIUS YOU ARE NOT FLUSHING FOR AN ANIMATED HUMAN  
CT: D--> I am not  
CT: D--> But…..Fiddlesti% he is just so perfect  
CG: I AM BANGING MY HEAD AS HARD ON MY DESK AS I CAN BUT YOU ARE NOT STOPPING

GC: OH. TH1S SOUNDS FUN  
CG: LETS GET DOWN TO BUSINESS!  
CG: SUCKS YOU RIGHT INTO THE SONG DOESN’T IT?  
AT: tHIS IS A VERY FUN TRAINING MONTAGE,  
AT: iT HAS SILLY SLAPSTICK, bUT IT SHOWS WHAT THOSE HUMANS ARE CAPABLE OF,  
AT: IF THEY TRAIN PROPERLY I MEAN,  
CT: D--> It’s alright. The lyri% are a lot less comple% and introspective then the song about her reflection and it la% the flow of slam poetry  
CT: D--> but I cannot deny this is pretty……catchy  
GA: Then We Are In Agreement  
GA: This Song Is Really Quite Excellent  
GC: W41T NOT 4LL OF US 4R3 1N 4GR33M3NT.  
GC: 4R4D14 >:[  
AA: what  
GC: YOU K33P B31NG SO QU13T.  
AA: what w0uld you like me t0 c0mment 0n  
GC: TH3 SONG? 1SN’T 1T C4TCHY? FUN? GOOD? OR DO YOU TH1NK 1TS B4D OR BOR1NG?  
AA: its 0k  
GC: C4N YOU 3L4BOR4T3?  
AA: it is a series of alg0rythems t0 pr0vide an harm0ni0us s0und that c0mes t0gether in this song  
GC: NOW YOU 4R3 JUST TRY1NG TO P1SS M3 OFF.

CG: AND ITS NOT JUST MINDLESS SINGING. IT ACTUALLY ADVANCES THE CHARACTER ARCS.  
CG: MULAN CANNOT KEEP UP WITH THE ARMY AND IS TOLD TO LEAVE.  
CT: D--> Well that was a e%tremely short movie  
GC: CL34RLY YOU H4V3 NOT S33N 4S M4NY MOV13S 4S W3 H4V3  
CG: STILL, I THINK IT’S ALMOST A SHAME THAT THEY DELIVER THESE IMPORTANT CHARACTER MOMENTS WITHIN THE SONGS.  
CG: IT GIVES THE SONG MORE WEIGHT YEAH, BUT ARE WE REALLY GOING TO FUCKING ASSUME THE GUY WAS DISMISSING HER WHILE SINGING?  
CG: IT COULD HAVE DEVELOPPED THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN MULAN AND SHANG.  
GA: Well It Is Done Subtle Here  
GA: And They Have The Rest Of The Movie To Develop That Inevitable Relation  
AT: yOU UHM, sEEM VERY CERTAIN THAT THEY ARE GOING TO END UP TOGETHER  
GA: It Is A Matter Of Pattern Recognition  
GC: WH4T 4R3 THOS3 W31RD C1RCL3S ON H1S CH3ST?  
GC: TH3Y T4ST3 FUNNY

CT: D--> I am impressed by human ingenuity  
CT: D--> She is fulfilling the task non of her peers managed to and uses the weights to her advantage  
GA: It Is Almost Something Poetic Would You Not Say So Mr Zahhak  
GA: Using Ones Baggage Not To Get Dragged Down But To Lift Oneself Up  
CT: D--> Tr001ly an inspirational moment then  
AT: iT REALLY MATCHES THE SONG, aS IN, hER OVERCOMMING THE TRIAL  
AT: sHOWING THAT SHE EARNS HER SPOT IN THE ARMY  
AT: aND UHM,,,,, nOT GIVING UP EVEN IF OTHERS SAY YOU, hAVE TO  
AT: i LIKE THAT,  
CG: NO IDEA WHY.

CG: AND NOW THE ENTIRE ARMY IS IMPRESSED BY HER FEATS AND SHE MAKES FRIENDS WITH THE MORON TRIO.  
CG: IT’S A BIT CLICHÉ BUT IT IS VERY TOUCHING IN HOW SMALL THESE MOMENTS ARE WHILE STILL CONVEYING THEIR MESSAGE.  
GC: 4ND TH3 SONG 1S ST1LL GO1NG  
GA: I Assume This Is Because There Is Simply A Lot Going On  
GC: ME4NWH1L3 SH4NG 1S F33L1NG GU1LTY 4BOUT H1S HUM4N HOMOS3XU4L G3N1T4L14 >:]  
CG: ARGH, DID YOU HAVE TO BRING IT BACK TO THAT?  
GC: OF COURS3. TH1S 1S ST1LL 4 T4BOO TH1NG 1N HUM4N CULTUR3 SO SHOULD H3 NOT B3 W31RD3D OUT OR CONFL1CT3D 4BOUT H1S 3MOT1ONS?  
CG: THAT…..THAT IS ACTUALLY A VALID POINT.

GC: OK MR YU. YOU H4V3 3XPL41N3D HOW YOU 1NT3ND TO T4K3 ON TH3 3MP3ROR  
GC: YOU H4V3 SHOW3D YOUR STR3NGTH, T4CT1CS 4ND 1MPL13D CRU3LTY  
GC: NOW SHOW US.  
CT: D--> Their tracking skills are amazing  
CT: D--> My moirail is an excellent tracker but I doubt she would deduce all this after a quick glance at a doll  
AT: i WONDER IF sHAN yU IS CAPABLE TO COMMUNE WITH ANIMALS LIKE i AM, i MEAN, hE SEEMS VERY CONNECTED TO HIS FALCON  
CG: I AM NOT SURE IF HUMANS CAN BE TELEPATHS….KANAYA?  
GA: Rose Claims That Only In The Most Childish Corners Of Her Mind She Still Holds On To The Believe Humans Can Possess Such powers  
GC: DO3S TH4T M34N 1TS 1MPOSS1BL3?  
GC: 4R4D14?  
AA: what  
GC: L1TTL3 H3LP H3R3?  
AA: h0w sh0uld i kn0w?  
GC: 1 DON’T KNOW. 1NT3RN3T? >:/  
AA: s0 n0w y0u want me t0 use the human internet despite it being less fun  
GC: 4R3 YOU S4SS1NG M3?  
AA: ribbit

GA: I Think I Just Threw Up In My Mouth A Little  
AT: uHM,,,i GET THAT SHE’S STAYING AS MUCH IN THE WATER AS POSSIBLE  
AT: aND IT WOULDN’T BE THE FIRST THING I’D DO BUT,  
AT: bUT ISN’T IT AWFULLY EASY TO GET A GOOD VIEW OF HER RUMBLESPHERES?  
CT: D--> That human fysio100gy is distasteful. No defined biceps or abdominal muscles and instead a lot of fat and bones  
GA: Goodness If This Is Truly How Human Men Act I Am Very Glad To Have Limited My Experience To A Singular Conversation With Mr Strider  
CG: OK, AS MUCH AS A RETARDED CHILDISH-PRANKS-ARE-FUNNY-IDIOT AS EGBERT IS, I DOUBT EVEN HE WOULD CLIMB A ROCK IN THE NUDE AND WAVE HIS GENITALIA AROUND.  
GC: 1 4M NOT SUR3 1F D4V3 WOULD. PERH4PS 1 COULD P3RSU4D3 H1M  
GA: Please Refrain From Unnecessary Genitalia Waving  
GC: N3V3R >:]

GC: 4ND TH3 P3NC1LPUSH3R W4NTS TO K33P TH3M 4W4Y FROM THE FRONTL1N3S.  
GC: 4R3 YOU TH1NK1NG WH4T 1 4M TH1NK1NG?

GC: H4H4H4 Y3S. H3LL Y3S >:]  
CG: UGH….SEE, THIS IS ALL HUMAN EDDIE MURPHY’S SCHTICK.  
CG: IT COMPLETELY RENDERS THE PREVIOUS SCENE USELESS. SHANG WANTED TO GO TO THE FRONT ANYWAY!  
CT: D--> This is the dumbest thing I have seen all day, the mudblood inc100ded  
AT: i ACTUALLY THINK IT’S KIND OF FUNNY.  
CG: WHAT!?  
AT: hE IS RIDING A SPOTTED BEAR, hOLDING A PUPPETSHOW WITH A EMPTY ARMOR, hAS TO PRETEND TO BE A SOLDIER IN THAT ARMOR AND DISAPPEARS INTO A TREE WHEN THE GUY ISN’T LOOKING.  
AT: i KINDA THINK IT DESERVES UHM,,, pOINTS FOR CREATIVITY?  
CG: NO. THE FUCKING PUPPETPLAY HAS BEEN DONE TO DEAD IN ALL SORTS OF CARTOONS. IT DOESN’T GET THAT POINT HERE.  
AT: oH, wELL THAT JUST, lIKE, yOUR OPINION, i GUESS  
CG: MY OPINION IS ABSOLUTE.

GA: I Actually Begin To Find The Comradery Between Mulan And The Moron Trio Rather Endearing  
GA: They Are Acting Like I Assume Friends Would In Such A Situation  
CG: COMRADERY SUCH AS THIS IS VERY COMMON AMONG TRESHECUTIONERS. ON LONGER MISSIONS THEY WOULD STILL NEED THE COMFORT OF A MOIRAIL OR AUSPISTICE.  
CG: THOUGH THIS USUALLY STAYS PROFESSIONAL AND FOR THE SAKE OF THE GROUP RATHER THEN SOMETHING PERMANENT.  
CT: D--> such fraternization is heavily frowned upon among archeradicators.  
CG: YES BUT THOSE HIGHBLOOD ASSHOLES HARDLY GOT SEND OUT FOR LONG INTERSTELLAR MISSIONS.  
CG: USUALLY THEY ONLY CAME ONCE THE TRESHECUTIONERS AND CAVALREAPERS ALREADY ROUTED MOST OF THE ENEMY SO THEY COULD SECURE THE VICTORY AND CLAIM GLORY WITHOUT SPILLING ANY OF THEIR PRECIOUS BLOOD.  
CT: D--> That is 100dicrous. Archeradicators played a important and strategic role in combat.  
GC: 4ND WH4T DO YOU TH1NK OF TH1S SONG 4R4D14?  
AA: again?  
AA: why d0 you pester me s0?  
GC: YOU 1NS1ST3D ON TH1S MOV13 BUT YOU K33P B31NG QU13T. 1T SUCKS >:[  
AA: i insisted 0n this m0vie because we are supp0sed t0 watch it. n0thing else.  
AT: i UHM, aLSO WISHED YOU WOULD BE A BIT MORE INVOLVED aRADIA.  
AT: fOR OLD TIMES SAKE? iF UHM, nOTHING ELSE,,,,  
AA: d0es it b0ther y0u s0?  
AT: yES  
GC: Y3S  
AA: 0_0  
AA: very well. i shall attempt t0 be m0re s0ciable

GA: Well  
GA: That Juxtaposes The Song Now Doesnt It?  
GC: 1….WO4H.  
GC: TH4TS QU1T3 4 D4RK 1M4G3 4LL OF TH3 SUDD3N. 1 L1K3 1T.  
AA: i’ve seen w0rse  
AT: sOMEHOW i CAN IMAGINE THAT, aND IT IS ALL SORTS OF SCARY  
AA: it really is  
CT: D--> Shameful. How does an entire village get burned like that  
CT: D--> Do these primitives know nothing of self-defense  
GA: Individual Humans Are Seldom Trained In The Arts Of Armed Combat  
GA: Or Any Other Form Of Combat For That Matter  
CT: D--> Then they are asking to be conquered  
CG: YES. AND WE WOULD HAVE GOTTEN AWAY WITH IT TOO IF IT HADN’T BEEN FOR THOSE BUMBLING IDIOTS AND BEC NOIR.

CG: WELP, LOOKS LIKE SHANGS FATHERLUSUS IS DEAD.  
CG: I WOULD SYMPATHIZE BUT HE ONLY GOT 3 LINES AND I ONLY REMEMBER THAT HE WORE THAT GOOFY HELMET.  
CT: D--> The huns had the tactical advantage that they were aware of the chinese ambush  
GC: 1 JUST W1SH3D W3 GOT TO S33 1T. H3R3 1S TH3 P3RF3CT OPPERTUN1TY TO S3T UP SH4N YU 4S 4N UNSTOPP4BL3 B4D-4SS BUT W3 4R3 ONLY TO 4SSUM3 1T W4S H1M DO1NG TH3 MURD3R1NG.  
GC: L1K3 TH1S, W3 4R3N’T 3V3N SUR3 TH3 HUNS D1D TH1S. M4YB3 TH3Y 4RR1V3 H3R3 L1K3; SH1T, SOM3ON3 B34T US TO 1T.  
AT: i THINK THAT’S UNLIKELY,  
AT: eVEN FOR YOUR DRAMATIC COURTROOM RP’S,  
GC: TH3 PO1NT ST1LL ST4NDS. B3C4US3 OF TH3 OP3N1NG 1 W4S SO LOOK1NG FORW4RD TO S331NG TH1S V1LL41N BUT W3 DON’T G3T TO S33 H4LF TH3 COOL STUFF H3 DO3S.

GA: And So Our Brave Heroes Trek over The Snowy Trails Of The Chinese Mountains  
GA: Their Souls Torn By The Loss Of The Main Army And The Village They Were Sworn To Protect And Their Hearts Heavy With The Responsibility That Now Falls Upon Them  
GA: We Follow Them As They Travel In Mournful Silence

GA: For A Grand Total Of Twelve Seconds  
CG: NEVER, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE, ALLOW THE FIREBREATHING SCALEBEAST TO SIT IN THE CART WITH THE EXPLOSIVES.  
GC: 1 TH1NK TH3Y D1DN’T H4V3 4NY R3GUL4T1ONS R3G4RD1NG SC4L3B34STS.

CG: AND NOW THEY HAVE TO DEAL WITH BEING SHOT AT WITH FUCKING FIRE ARROWS.  
CG: YOU KNOW, FOR WHEN YOU THINK TO YOURSELF; I WANT TO KILL THAT GUY ALL THE WAY OVER THERE BUT SOMEHOW IT WOULD BE BETTER IF HE WAS ALSO ON FIRE.  
CT: D--> It seems incredibly impractical to light arrows on fire without a clear target  
AT: tHEY USE IT TO BLOW UP THE EXPLOSIVES?  
CT: D--> Yes, but the huns should not be aware of the fact that this cart carries e%plosives  
GC: 1T LOOKS MOR3 1MPR3SS1V3 TH3N NORM4L 4RROWS?  
CT: D--> That is certainly true

GA: Or It Was A Distraction So They Could Ready For This Charge  
CT: D--> so many hoofbeasts  
CT: D--> I am in favor for the huns winning this war. Their understanding for taming and riding hoofbeasts even in the snowy mountains proof they are e%tremely capable  
CG: I THINK WE’RE SUPPOSED TO SYMPATHIZE WITH THE CHINESE HERE.  
GA: Our Protagonists Have Gotten Themselves In Quite The Proverbial Pickle  
GA: There Is Nowhere To Run To And Nowhere To Hide  
GC: Y3S, Y3S, BUT W3 KNOW BY NOW TH3Y WONT D13 R1GHT?  
AT: tEREZI, sPOILERS,  
AA: are y0u that surprised?

GC: Y3S, F1N4LLY W3 G3T 4 GOOD MOM3NT FROM TH3 4NT4GON1ST.  
AT: yOU ARE VERY FASCINATED WITH THIS GUY ARENT YOU?  
GC: 4 GOOD 4NT4GON1ST 1S N33D3D TO M4K3 TH3 H3RO SH1N3. 1F TH3 4NT4GON1ST TURNS OUT TO B3 4 P4TH3T1C S4CK OF SH1T, WH4T DO3S 1T S4Y 4BOUT TH3 H3RO?  
CG: WAUW. YOU HAVE TO REALLY TRY HARD TO MISS SOMEONE AT THAT DISTANCE.  
AA: wait f0r it

GA: Oh My  
CT: D--> This seems like a suicidal attack  
CT: D--> An avalanche of that size will wipe both the huns and the Chinese of the mountain  
AT: aRE YOU SURE? IT DOESN’T LOOK ALL THAT IMPRESSIVE

AA: y0u were saying  
AT: i STAND CORRECTED  
CT: D--> The hoofbeast. It will surely asphy%iate under the snow  
CT: D--> Come to think of it so will the humans  
CG: YEAH, SOMEHOW THESE DISNEY PEOPLE SURVIVE INCREDIBLE ODDS ALL DAY EVERY DAY.  
CG: IT’S INSANE. PRINCE ERIK SURIVED HIS FUCKING SHIP EXPLODING WITHOUT A SCRATCH.  
GA: Yes That Was Rather Silly  
GA: lets See If The Avalanche Does Have More Permanent Consequences

CT: D--> This is 100dicrous  
CT: D--> one measly rope cannot possible hope to hold the weight of a hoofbeast and two adult humans  
AT: mAYBE IT’S A STEEL ROPE, uHM, oR SOMETHING  
AT: I DON’T KNOW ALL THAT MUCH ABOUT HUMANS,  
CG: NO, THIS IS JUST PLOT CONTRIVANCE. THE ROPE CAN HOLD THEM BECAUSE OTHERWISE THE MOVIE WOULD BE OVER.  
GA: That Seems A Bit Harsh  
CG: THE ROPE IS TIED TO THE SADLE, WHICH SHE SOMEHOW MANAGED TO DO MID-FALL AFTER SHOOTING A FUCKING ARROW IN MID-AIR.  
CG: MY WILLING SUSPENSION OF DISBELIEF JUST GOT DROPKICKED IN THE GUTS.  
GC: BL4R, DO YOU H4T3 TH1S MOV13 TOO?  
CG: NOT PARTICULARY, ITS JUST A STUPID SCENE.

GC: OH, NOW SH3 F33LS TH3 WOUND FROM TH4T H4LF-H34RT3D SL4SH OF X4N YU.  
CG: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT PLOT CONTRIVANCE? I GET THAT ADRENALINE DOES GREAT STUFF BUT WOULD IT REALLY WORK LIKE THAT?  
CT: D--> This….This is una%eptable  
CT: D--> This woman lives on an estate, her ancestor is a veteran and yet  
CT: D--> She bleeds such a detestable and 100d color  
AA: d0es it really matter  
AA: y0u remember wh0 I was bef0re I died d0nt y0u?  
CT: D--> …..of course  
AA: was my bl00d what defined me?  
CT: D--> Neigh. It wasn’t  
GC: 4LL HUM4NS BL33D TH4T COLOR 4NYW4Y, SO W3 C4N’T 3X4CTLY 4PPLY TH3 H3MOSP3CTRUM ON TH3M 1F W3 W4NT3D TO.  
CG: WHICH WE DON’T BECAUSE THE HEMOSPECTRUM IS FUCKING STUPID.  
CG: HEY EQUIUS, YOU HAVE BEEN FOLLOWING ORDERS FROM A GUY WHO KEEPS HIS PLACE ON THE HEMOSPECTRUM HIDDEN. HOW DOES THAT MAKE YOU FEEL?  
CT: D--> I’d rather not discuss this  
CG: SHOULD I ORDER YOU TO TELL ME?  
CT: D--> ……..yes?  
CG: TOUGH SHIT.

GA: And There Is The Grand Reveal  
GA: I Do Like The Expression Of The Three Mentally Challenged Soldiers  
AT: i STILL DON’T REALLY GET WHY THIS IS SUCH A BIG DEAL, sHE’S A WOMAN, sHE’S CAPABLE AND UHM, jUST SAVED ALL OF YOU?  
AT: a LITTLE GRATITUDE INSTEAD OF CONTEMPT MIGHT BE IN UHM, oRDER,  
CT: D--> Yes but the fact that she posed as a soldier is in direct violation with the human codes of military conduct  
CT: D--> Therefore it is dishonorable in their e%tremely odd human way  
CT: D--> Their case w001d be stronger however if indeed she did not just save the entire army  
GC: 4ND NOW TH3 P3NC1L PUSH3R 1S CRY1NG FOR BLOOD B3C4US3 OF TR34SON?  
GC: H3 W4S L1T3R4LLY H1D1NG DUR1NG TH3 F1GHT. WH4T 4 SN4K3.

CG: BUT IT IS NOT HONORABLE TO KILL THE PERSON WHO JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE. SO OF COURSE SHANG LETS HER GO.  
CT: D--> these people are no b100b100ds, that is certain  
AT: wHY UHM, wOULD YOU KILL THE PERSON WHO SAVED YOUR LIFE?  
CT: D--> if it was another b100b100d or a seadweller I w001d do so pre-emptivly  
CT: D--> if an indigob100d sees fit to save the life of someone below his caste I will express my gratitude in any way possible  
CT: D--> And if a lowb100d were to save my life I would assume they did so out of obligation  
CG: WAUW YOU ARE A DISTRUSTFUL ASSHOLE  
CT: D--> As if I c001d trust the cer001eanb100d to save someone out of the goodness of her heart  
GA: No  
GA: Sadly You Couldnt  
AA: and what st0ps a l0wbl00d fr0m saving y0u because she feels like it  
AA: why d0es it have t0 be 0bligati0n  
CT: D--> Aradia I am no f001. Most lowb100ds detest anyone on the higher end of the hemospectrum  
GC: TH4TS TRU3. 3V3N 1 H4V3 TROUBL3 M4K1NG LOWBLOOD FR13NDS B3C4US3 1 4M TOO BLU3 FOR TH3M.  
AA: n0, they didn’t like y0u because 0f y0ur ass0ciate.  
GC: H4H4 F41R PO1NT

GC: H3Y LOOK K4RK4T; 1NTROSP3CT1ON OUTS1D3 OF TH3 SONGS  
CG: YES AND IT’S HANDLED......RELATIVLY WELL.  
CG: I LIKE THE FACT THAT MULAN ACTUALLY DOUBTS HER OWN GOOD INTENTIONS  
AT: aND MUSHU’S CONFESSION?  
CG: WHAT ABOUT MUSHU’S CONFESSION?  
GA: I Actually Forgot He Was A Fraud  
GA: At No Point Was It Brought Up Again And At No Point Did He Seem Uncomfortable In The Role Of Guardian  
AT: aND WHAT ABOUT THE UNLUCKY CRICKET?  
GA: I  
GA: I Dont Believe This Was An Actual Plot Point  
AT: oH OK. i KINDA THOUGHT THAT MAY HAVE BEEN SIGNIFICANT. bUT NOW mULAN GETS TO GO HOME, rIGHT?

AT: oK NO, i UHM, dON’T THINK THIS IS ACTUALLY POSSIBLE  
CG: EVEN A FUCKING HIGHBLOOD WOULD NEED A MOMENT TO CATCH HIS BREATH AFTER A FUCKING AVALANCHE.  
CT: D--> I don’t think I w001d need too  
AT: i DON’T THINK YOU ARE A GOOD EXAMPLE  
CT: D--> Why sh001d I be an insufficient e%ample?  
AT: bECAUSE YOU ARE WELL, yOU  
CT: D--> Are you attempting to insult me mudb100d?  
AT: wELL NO, i AM JUST SAYING  
AT: yOU ARE KIND OF, oH WHAT’S THE WORD  
AT: eXTREME?  
CT: D--> Need I remind you of your place Nitram  
AT: nO i AM JUST SAYING  
AA: equius st0p picking 0n tavr0s  
CT: D--> Is that an order?  
AA: if it will make y0u st0p then yes  
AA: it is  
AA: n0w be quiet and watch the m0vie  
CT: D--> hnrk

GC: 4ND OF COURS3 MUL4N SPOTS TH3 SURV1V1NG HUNS.  
GC: HOW V3RY CONV3N13NT.  
GA: Will She Warn The Army That Cast Her Out  
GA: Or Will She Ignore The Plight Of Her People Out Of Spite  
AA: is this a seri0us question  
GA: It Isnt  
CT: D--> It w001d have been a more e%treme so100tion to let the huns e%terminate anyone who held onto their primitive beliefs regarding gender roles  
CT: D--> A much more interesting so100tion

CG: OF COURSE SHE FUCKING HELPS.  
GC: BUT NO, H3 1SN’T L1ST3N1NG B3C4US3 TH3Y DON’T H4V3 TH3 S4M3 G3N1T4L14  
GC: S3R1OUSLY, FUCK TH31R V13W ON WOM3N  
GA: I Had Not Taken You For A Feminist  
GC: 1 4M NOT. TH1S MOV13 1S JUST B31NG STUP1D.  
GC: 3V3N TH3 C1V1L14NS 4R3NT L1ST3N1NG. GOG WH4T MORONS.  
AT: i LIKE HOW THE CITY LOOKS  
AT: iT IS VERY, eXOTIC? aLIEN? AND cOLORFUL  
GC: W3LL Y34H, 1T T4ST3S V3RY PL34S4NT  
GC: 1T WOULD T4ST3 3V3N B3TT3R 1N 4SH3S  
AT: hOW SO?  
GC: B3C4USE JUST1C3 1S TH3 B3ST T4ST3 >:]

CG: THEY ARE IN THAT COSTUME  
CG: THEY WILL KILL THE EMPORER AFTER THEY JUMP OUT OF THAT COSTUME  
CG: DID NO ONE BOTHER TO CHECK WHO WAS IN THERE?  
GA: Apparantly Not  
GA: None Of The Humans Seem Very Concerned With The Possibility That Some Of The Huns Survived  
GA: Maddening  
AA: the c0stume has s0me similarities with phalanx from the last imaginati0n campaign  
AT: oH i REMEMBER THAT  
AT: yOU ACCIDENTLY TRIGGERED THAT ENCOUNTER BY GETTING ONTO THE BOAT WITH THE OLD JADEBLOOD  
AA: n0t my brightest m0ve i admit  
AT: yOU ROLLED A 1 AT YOUR FIRST TURN AND TRIPPED OVER YOUR OWN WHIP, i HAD TO COME IN AND SAVE YOU  
AA: i was just unlucky that day  
GC: OH, 1 4LW4YS K1ND4 4SSUM3D 4R4D14 C4RR13D TH3 T34M  
AA: i did  
AT: hAHAHA YEAH, iF YOU WERENT, uNLUCKY

CG: AND THERE WE HAVE IT. CONGRATULATIONS ASSHOLES YOU JUST KILLED THE EMPORER WITH YOUR STUPIDITY.

GA: You Forget That Mulan Still Has Some Friends In The Army  
CG: THAT FUCKING MORON TRIO  
GC: W3LL M4YB3 W3’LL F1N4LLY G3T 4 CL1M4CT1C SHOWDOWN  
GC: W3’LL F1N4LLY S33 HOW D4NG3ROUS 4 M4N X4N YU IS  
CT: D--> Are you that interested in seeing him prove his worth  
GC: Y34H. GOOD STOR13S N33D GOOD V1LL41NS.  
GC: SO F4R TH1S GUY 1S D1S4PPO1NT1NGLY L4M3.  
AT: AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT’S IMPRESSED BY THE FACT THAT UHM, THEY ARE USING A MASSIVE STATUE TO SMASH THE DOOR IN?  
CT: D--> A testament to humanity’s weakness. I w001d have done it myself  
AT: OF COURSE YOU WOULD,

CG: OKAY WHERE  
CG: HOW  
CG: THE EMPORER IS IN DANGER, YOU CANNOT GET INTO THE PALACE AND SOMEHOW YOUR BRAIN DECIDES THAT THE BEST COURSE OF ACTION……IS CROSSDRESSING  
GA: I Dont Know  
GA: Two Of Them Certainly Pull It Off  
CG: NOT HELPING.  
CT: D--> This is 100d and degrading. No soldier w001d subject himself to such tomf001ery  
AA: equius  
AA: need i remind y0u 0f 0ur m0re private m0ments  
CT: D--> Please do not. I w001d start to perspire beyond my control  
AA: because if i remember c0rrectly  
AA: y0u really made the maid c0stume w0rk  
CG: PLEASE DO NOT CONTINUE THIS CONVERSATION  
AA: if y0u insist

AT: oOOH, sO THAT WAS THE POINT  
GA: Well If It Was Why Not Copy Shang  
GA: What Is The Point Of The Cross Dressing If All You Needed Was The Fabric  
GC: COM1C R3L13F >:]  
GC: OH, TH3R3’S TH3 SONG 4G41N. 1RON1C4LLY TH1S T1M3.  
GC: B3 4 M44444N  
GC: H4H4H4H4H4

GC: BOR1NG. JUST CHOP H1S H34D OF 4ND B3 DON3 W1TH 1T  
CT: D--> He desires not the crown to the land but to humiliate the one who challenged his strength  
GC: H3 4LR34DY D1D BY PROV1NG TH4T TH3 W4LL COULD NOT STOP H1M 4ND BURN1NG TH3 V1LL4G3  
GC: DO1NG TH1S 1S PR3TTY MUCH SU1C1D3. H3 S33MS TO H4V3 L3SS TH3N TW3NTY M4N L3FT WH1L3 H3 1S 1N TH3 C4P1T4L OF TH3 3N3MY  
CT: D--> I understand. His tacti% appear to be driven by his instincts and anger more than anything  
GC: HON3STLY, H3 SHOULD H4V3 CUT H1S LOS3S 4ND GO HOM3 4FT3R TH3 4V4L4NCH3 TO TRY 4G41N W1TH R31NFORC3M3NTS. NOT TRY TO T4K3 TH3 3N3MY STRONGHOLD W1TH 4 H4NDFUL OF M3N.  
CG: WHILE THE HUN IS A BIT OF A LET-DOWN I DO LIKE THE HUMAN EMPORER. HE STAYS COOL AND PROUD EVEN WITH THE BLADE ON HIS THROAT  
AA: yes except this pr0bably never happened in human hist0ry  
CG: YOU THINK?  
AA: yes  
CG: SO LIKE EVERY OTHER DISNEY MOVIE THEN.

GC: 4ND TH3R3 1T 1S. TH3 1NCR3D1BL3 4NT1-CL1M4CT1C SHOWDOWN B3TW33N MUL4N 4ND TH3 HUN L34D3R.  
AT: i ACTUALLY KIND OF LIKE IT, sO UHM, pLEASE DON’T RUIN IT  
GC: WH4T?  
AT: tHE STAKES ARE HIGH, tHE LIVES OF THE EMPORER, sHANG AND mULAN ARE AT STAKE  
AT: tHE SETTING IS WONDERFUL, tHE EMPORERS PALACE  
AT: aND IN SINGLE COMBAT i THINK THIS GUY IS A GREAT THREAT  
GC: Y34H. WOULD H4V3 B33N GR34T 1F TH3Y SHOW3D TH4T, DON’T YOU TH1NK?  
AT: oK YEAH, i CAN SEE THAT BEING A FAIR POINT  
AT: sTILL, i REALLY WANT TO SEE HOW THIS GETS RESOLVED

CG: ……SO MULAN’S ONLY COURSE OF ACTION IS TO RUN AWAY  
CG: BECAUSE GUESS WHAT? PISSING OFF A ANGRY WARRIOR WITH A SWORD IS NOT A VERY CLEVER IDEA  
AA: i think there was s0me charm in h0w subtle she revealed t0 be the s0ldier resp0nsible f0r his defeat in the m0untains  
CG: YEAH THAT WAS PRETTY FUN. BUT STILL, ALL SHE CAN DO NOW IS RUN.  
CT: D--> such cowardice  
CT: D--> stand your ground and protect your emperor  
CT: D--> and where are all other soldiers in this? Are they still banging against the door  
GC: HMM Y34H. 1T 1S 4LMOST 4S 1F TH3 ONLY SOLD13RS L3FT 1N TH3 P4L4C3 4R3 TH3 HUN, MUL4N 4ND SH4NG  
GC: TH4TS…..V3RY D1S4PPO1NT1NG.

GC: H4V3 YOU 3V3R B33N SO M4D YOU JUST JUMP3D TROUGH TH3 ROOF?  
CT: D--> yes  
CT: D--> once  
CT: D--> Arthour w001dn’t let me hear the end of it

CG: TODAY’S CLIMAX BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE HUMAN LOONEY TUNES

GC: 4ND SO D13S 4N UNFORTUN4TL3Y BL4ND D1SN3Y V1LL41N  
GC: F4R3W3LL BR4V3 W4RR10R. 1’V3 4LR34DY FORGOTT3N YOUR N4M3  
GA: Did He Even Have A Name  
GC: Y34H 1T W4S M3NT1ON3D 4 F3W T1M3S  
GC: SH4N FU?  
CG: NO IT WAS XIONG NU WASN’T IT?  
AT: i THOUGHT IT WAS tEH hUNS  
AA: n0, that was the name f0r the entire gr0up 0f invaders  
AT: oH, wELL, tHAT’S SAD,  
AT: wE ALREADY FORGOT PRETTY MUCH EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM

CG: AND SO, AFTER A SHITTY FAKE-OUT BY THE EMPORER MULAN GETS REWARDED AND EVERYTHING IS FINE FOREVER.  
CG: SHE LEARNT NOTHING, SHE FACES NO REPRECUSSIONS FOR HER DECEIT AND IN FACT, GETS REWARDED FOR IT.  
GC: W3LL 1T W4S STUP1D SH3 H4D TO L13 4BOUT H3R G3ND3R 1N TH3 F1RST PL4C3  
GA: I Agree With Terezi  
GA: The Human Military Was Incredibly Sexist In Its Stance On Women  
GA: Even When Mulan Proved Herself More Capable Then Most Men She Was Cast Out  
CT: D--> Perhaps human women are really weaker than their male counterparts  
AA: equius are y0u really g0ing t0 argue this  
CT: D--> uhm  
CT: D--> No ma’am  
AA: g00d

CG: YOU KNOW YOU’RE DOING SOMETHING WRONG IF EVEN THE EMPORER TELLS YOU TO JUST GO KISS THE GIRL ALREADY  
GC: SH4NG 1S ST1LL CONFUS3D 4BOUT H1S HUM4N HOMOS3XU4L BON3R >:]

GA: And So It Is Revealed That Her Father Lusus Cares Not About His Honor Or The Presents She Brought Home  
GA: But The Safety Of His Daughter  
GA: This Is Actually Quite Touching  
CG: NO, I AGREE. THEIR RELATIONSHIP IS COMPLETELY DIFFERENT FROM THE ADULTS IN THE OTHER DISNEY MOVIES  
CG: THERE IS A ACTUAL BOND OF MUTUAL LOVE AND RESPECT HERE. NO CO-DEPENDENCY LIKE MAURICE, NO CONDESCENSION LIKE TRITON BUT AN ACTUAL BOND.  
AT: i UHM, dO NOT HAVE THAT FRAME OF REFERENCE  
AT: bUT I DO REALLY LIKE THE CONCLUSION OF THIS MOVIE  
CT: D--> I….concur  
CT: D--> Though it pains me to agree with Nitram the fact that the adult cares more for his charge then his own honour speaks to me  
GC: “YOU M34N 1 D1DN’T H4V3 TO GO TROUGH 4LL TH4T SH1T TO PROV3 MYS3LF? 1 4M TR4UM4TIZ3D FOR L1F3 4ND 1 TH1NK 1 PR3F3R WOM3N NOW”  
GA: Quiet Terezi  
GC: B4H

CG: AND OF COURSE THEY END UP TOGETHER  
CG: I WOULD HAVE PREFERED IF IT STAYED AMBIGOUS WHETHER OR NOT SHANG PERSUED MULAN  
CG: THEY DON’T HAVE MUCH CHEMISTRY AND WOULD NEED A FEW MORE SCENES AS THE REAL, FEMALE MULAN AND SHANG TO WORK AS A PAIRING.  
GC: NOW SH4NG 4ND P1NG, THOS3 TWO H4D CH3M1STRY >;]  
CG: YES, THAT I WOULD SUPPORT.  
CT: D--> E%cuse me but are you two….shipping  
CG: I PREFER CALLING IT DEBATING THE POSSIBILITY OF SUCCES IN THEIR RELATIONSHIP  
CT: D--> Is this different from shipping  
GC: OH V3RY MUCH SO.  
GC: WH4T DO YOU TH1NK 3QU1US?  
CT: D--> I am not certain I sh001d discuss this  
AA: why n0t?  
AA: give it a sh0t  
CT: D--> I er……think they w001d make a cute couple  
AT: lAME  
CT: D--> Quiet you  
AT: aND THIS HAPPENS EVERY DISNEY MOVIE?  
AT: cAUSE THAT SOUNDS LIKE IT GETS REALLY OLD, rEALLY FAST  
CG: WE’RE 4/4 NOW, I THINK IT’S A SAFE ASSUMPTION.

GC: 4ND LOOK, 3V3N MUSHU 4ND TH3 4NC3STORS G3T 4 H4PPY 3ND1NG  
CG: OH BITE ME MOVIE. ROLL THE CREDITS ALREADY.  
CG: SO THAT WAS MULAN.  
CG: ANY OPINIONS?  
AA: it was ok  
CT: D--> it was adequate  
AA: it was n0thing spectacular  
AA: there were m0ments it was quite g00d, there were m0ments it was quite dreadful but n0thing all that 0ffensive  
CT: D--> I think I do not have a firm enough grasp on human culture to fully comprehend the social dynamics presented here  
CT: D--> Therefore, I do not think I am suited to criticize it  
CT: D--> The animation was ok and the music was e%cellent  
AT: i REALLY LIKED IT  
GC: 1 R34LLY D1DN’T L1K3 1T  
AT: mULAN WAS A PRETTY INTERESTING CHARACTER  
GC: Y34H, WH3N SH3 W4S C4LL3D P1NG. B3FOR3 4ND 4FT3R TH4T SH3 W4S PR3TTY L4M3  
AT: sHANG WAS A GOOD CHARACTER  
GC: W1TH TH3 D3PTH OF 4 SPOON  
AT: aND THE HUNS WERE…….oK, tHOSE WERE PRETTY BAD  
GC: F1N4LLY SOM3 S3NS3.  
AT: bUT I REALLY LIKED THE VISUALS. tHERE WERE REALLY A FEW GORGEOUS MOMENTS  
GC: OK4Y TH4TS TRU3. 1 R34LLY L1K3D SOM3 OF TH3 L4NDSC4P3S.  
GC: BUT 1 R34LLY D1DN’T L1K3 HOW WOM3N W3R3 TR34T3D 1N TH1S MOV13. 1 TH1NK 1T W4S SUPPOS3D TO B3 4 ‘G1RL POW3R’ K1ND4 TH1NG BUT TH3 ONLY WOM4N W1TH 4 N4M3 4ND P3RSON4L1TY 1S MUL4N 4ND ARGU34BLY TH3 M4TCHM4K3R.  
GC: M4YB3 TH3 OTH3R HUM4N WOM3N 4R3 R34LLY 4S 1NCOMP3T3NT 4S TH3 M3N M4K3 TH3M OUT TO B3? W3 WOULDN’T KNOW, W3 D1DN’T S33 4NY OTH3R WOM3N.  
AT: yES BUT IT ALSO FITS WITH THE MESSAGE AT THE BEGINNING OF THE MOVIE;  
AT: oNE GRAIN OF RICE CAN TIP THE SCALE?  
AT: mULAN WAS THE GRAIN OF RICE THAT TIPPED THE SCALE, aND SHOWED THAT WOMEN ARE JUST AS CAPABLE AS MEN.  
GC: HRM…..NOP, 1 JUST D1DN’T L1K3 1T.  
CG: AND KANAYA?  
GA: It Was  
GA: Inoffensive  
GA: Ill Be Honest I Dont Think Ill Get The Be A Man Song Out Of My Head Any Time Soon  
GA: But A Lot Of The Movie Was Very Forgettable  
CG: ALRIGHT THEN WE ARE ON ONE LIKE, ONE DISLIKE AND FOUR MEHS.  
CG: ALL IN ALL, NOT A BAD MOVIE, COULD BE BETTER, COULD BE WORSE.  
CG: I REALLY LIKED SOME SCENES, IN PARTICULAR THE INTROSPECTIVE SCENES AND THE BATTLE IN THE MOUNTAINS. THOSE WERE DONE VERY GOOD.  
CG: BUT I REALLY DISLIKED SOME OF THE MORE SLAPSTICK SCENES  
AT: i LIKED THOSE  
CG: AND THAT’S OK, BUT YOU ARE WRONG.  
CG: MOVIE OVER, GET OUT OF HERE.  
GC: D1DN’T 4R4D14 S4Y W3 W3R3 SUPPOS3D TO W4TCH THR33 MOV13S?  
CG: OH GOD FUCK ME. ARADIA, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO US?  
GC: H4H4H4H4 Y3S. WH4T 4R3 W3 GO1NG TO W4TCH?  
AA: wait f0r it  
GC: FOR WH4T?  
AA: the m0vie will be suggested by tavr0s in  
AA: 3  
AA: 2  
AA: 1  
AT: wAIT, dIDNT THE HUMANS HAVE THEIR OWN VERSION OF pUPA pAN?   
CG: OH GOD HELP ME……. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aside from the 'Make a man out of you' song, I didn't remember much about Mulan. Rewatching it, it certainly has it's good moments. I really love the first scenes of the movie, establishing Mulan's life and her relation to her family. I like the small moments of comradery between Mulan and the three morons and I really liked the visuals at keypoints in the story.  
> However......the Huns were incredibly disappointing as villains and that is a problem because I love villains. For god's sake, we're introduced to them before we are introduced to the protagonist. I kinda expect something good. The leader of the huns gets namedropped maybe three times and I guarantee you'll forget by the end of the movie. I begrudgingly admit some of Eddie Murphy's material was funny but most of the time it was just distracting. And finally the climax......I didn't touch on it much on the story but it really is straight out of Looney Tunes.
> 
> Well, I've hammered on the movie enough; How is that trial by fire going I so intrigued you with in the notes at the beginning? Could be better, could be worse I suppose. I don't feel I did a terrible job writing Equius and Tavros but I feel I can do better. Let's see if I can make that happen with Peter Pan.


	3. Pupapalooza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I finally tackle Peter Pan (1953)

CG: SECOND VERSE SAME AS THE FIRST  
CG: AND THE THIRD  
CG: AND THE FIFTH  
CG: GOD……..IS THIS WHAT WE HAVE BEEN REDUCED TO PEOPLE?  
GC: QU1T B31NG SUCH 4 B4BY K4RK4T. W3 4R3 GONN4 W4TCH HUM4N PUP4 P4N 4ND 1TS GO1NG TO B3 GLOR1OUS >:]  
AT: i UHM, cERTAINLY HOPE IT BEING GLORIOUS IS A THING THAT WILL HAPPEN  
CT: D--> E%cuse me but does this film happen to be based on the novel?  
GA: That Is Entirely Possible  
AT: i DIDN’T TAKE YOU FOR A pUPA pAN FAN eQUIUS  
CT: D--> I am not  
CT: D--> However, Arthour made me read a lot of the classi%  
CT: D--> It was educating and I do have fond memories of the book  
GC: W3LL TH1S LOOKS L1K3 1T’LL B3 FUN.

CG: ALRIGHT, THIS LOOKS WEIRD SO RIGHT AFTER MULAN.  
GC: 1TS TH3 COLORS. TH3Y T4ST3 4 LOT MOR3 L1K3 4 P41NT1NG. SO F4R SO GOOD.  
AA: terezi, w0uld y0u mind?  
GC: BL4R, NO PLOT D3T41LS, SPO1L3RS OR S1GN1F1C4NT 3L3M3NTS 4BOUT HUM4N CULTUR3  
GA: You Are Completely Undermining Our Original purpose Arent You  
GC: Y3S >:]  
AA: what 0ther m0vies did y0u watch? i am l00king f0r a frame 0f reference  
CG: BEAUTY AND THE BEAST AND THE LITTLE MERMAID. AND NOTHING ELSE.  
GC: YOU FORG3T H4NN4H MONT4N4  
CG: AND. NOTHING. ELSE.  
AA: alright give me a m0ment  
AT: i AM ACTUALLY QUITE UHM, eXCITED, iT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I WATCHED pUPA pAN AND I AM CURIOUS HOW THE HUMANS HANDLE HIM.

AT: AH IT’S WENDY AND UHM,,,,WHO ARE THOSE?  
GA: Well As We Briefly Mentioned Last Movie Humans Have Families  
GA: I Suppose Those Two Boys Are Her Biological Siblings  
AT: WELL, FIRST CULTURAL DIFFRENCE I SUPPOSE,  
AT: I WONDER HOW THIS WILL EFFECT THE UHM, MOVIE,  
CT: D--> The book did have other trolls in it  
CT: D--> Perhaps they were left out to make it more relatable to the uncultured masses  
AT: hEY, tHAT MOVIE WAS AWESOME,  
AT: iT UHM, pRETTY MUCH DEFINED MY WRIGGLING DAYS  
CT: D--> This w001d suggest you’ve outgrown them  
AA: i f0und s0mething that might interest y0u  
AA: this is the 0ldest m0vie, by far, that y0u watched  
AA: there are 36 human years between this m0vie and the little mermaid  
CG: HOW MUCH IS THAT IN NORMAL SWEEPS?  
AA: almost 17  
CG: HOLY SHIT  
AA: the b00k is even 0lder, alm0st 40 sweeps rem0ved fr0m the little mermaid and almost 50 sweeps bef0re earth g0t hit by the mete0rs. 

GA: It Would Appear These Children Do Have A Lusus  
GC: 444W 1T T4ST3S 4DOR4BL3  
GA: It Sounds So Incredibly Frightening When You Say That  
AT: wE ALSO SAW THEIR HUMAN PARENTS IN A EARLIER SHOT  
AT: aRE FAMILIES ALWAYS THIS BIG? i MEAN, i GUESS IT’S COOL BEING BORN INTO A FAMILY WHICH MEANS YOU ALWAYS HAVE A MOIRAIL, bUT ISN’T IT DANGEROUS IF THERE ARE SO MANY PEOPLE SO CLOSE, iN ONE SPOT?  
CG: WELL THESE DIPSHITS ARE A LOT LESS VIOLENT THEN WE ARE. SO RATHER THEN CULL EACH OTHER THEY PROBABLY TALK ABOUT THEIR FEELINGS AND SHIT.  
AT: oH THAT, uHM, aCTUALLY SOUNDS PRETTY DECENT AND CLEVER,  
CG: THAT IS BECAUSE YOU ARE A PUSSY.

AT: uHM, iF THEY ARE ALL MOIRAILS, wHY IS THE FATHER SO INCREDIBLY STRESSED?  
CG: SERIOUSLY, HE REALLY SEEMS LIKE HE NEEDS A GOOD SHOOSHING  
CT: D--> Perhaps the rest of the family is not skilled enough as a moirail  
CT: D--> The children seem too young to properly carry the responsibility that comes with the quadrant  
CT: D--> And communication with a 100sus is not always an easy task  
CT: D--> Leaving only the female parent 100sus to take care of him, who also helps pacify the three wrigglers I assume  
AA: s0metimes I f0rget h0w invested y0u are in that quadrant equius  
CT: D--> er…..I didn’t mean too  
AA: it’s cute  
CT: D--> oh….oh my

GA: It Is Kind Of Endearing To See How Immersed Human Wrigglers Are In Their Games Of Make Belief  
AT: wHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT kANAYA? pUPA pAN IS UHM, vERY SERIOUS BUSINESS  
GA: I Meant No Disrespect Tavros But Honestly  
GA: Homemade Treasure Maps And Pretend Combat With Imitation Swords  
GA: It Is Kind Of Cute To See The Wrigglers Play Like That  
AA: y0u make it s0und like they are flarping  
GA: I Had Not Considered That  
CG: ARE THEY GOING TO KILL EACH OTHER AND/OR BREAK EACH OTHERS SPINE?  
GC: K4RK4T SHUT UP. TH4T 1S 4N 1NCR3D1BLY SH1TTY TH1NG TO S4Y  
CG: FUNNY THAT. I DON’T HEAR YOU DENYING IT!  
CG: IT’S ALMOST AS IF FLARP REALLY WAS ALL ABOUT BACKSTABBING AND BLOODY MURDER. SO MUCH FOR BRINGING JUSTICE TO THE WICKED RIGHT?  
AT: uHM, iT WASN’T, jUST MURDER AND BACKSTABBING?  
GC: OH STOP B31NG SUCH 4 P3TUL4NT WR1GGL3R 4BOUT 1T K4RK4T.  
CG: MAKE ME HAG!  
CT: D--> Are……you two going black for each other?  
GC: NO  
CG: NO!  
GA: Do You Require An Auspistice  
CG: NO!  
GC: LOOK, C4N W3 JUST W4TCH TH3 MOV13 4ND FORG3T 4BOUT K4RK4T B31NG 4 P13C3 OF SH1T?  
CG: NOT HELPING!

AT: oH NO HE DIDN’T  
AT: hE DID NOT JUST CALL pUPA pAN ABSOLUTE POPPYCOCK  
GA: I Am Afraid He Did Just Call Pupa Pan Poppycock  
GC: B3C4US3 R34LLY, 1T K1ND4 1S  
AT: nOT YOU TOO tEREZI  
CT: D--> I read the book with fondness but I feel you are taking this criticism too personal  
AT: yES BECAUSE YOU ARE LOOKING AT IT THE WRONG WAY, i MEAN, wE HAVENT EVEN SEEN HUMAN pUPA pAN YET  
AT: yOU’LL SEE, I MEAN, i BET EVEN HIS HUMAN INCARNATION IS SUITABLY BAD-ASS.

GA: Once Again We Have A Slightly Sympathetic Display Of The Parent Lusus  
CG: HE WAS JUST A BIG FUCKING BALL OF STRESS FOR BEING LATE TO A PARTY. WHAT KIND OF IDIOT VENTS HIS ANGER LIKE THAT TOWARDS OTHER PEOPLE?  
CT: D--> I assume you are aware of the irony of that statement  
CG: WHAT IRONY?  
AT: i DON’T GET IT, wHATS WRONG WITH nANNA BEING A DOG?

GC: 4ND NOW TH3 MOTH3RLUSUS 1S 4USP1ST1C1NG B3TW33N TH3 F4TH3RLUSUS 4ND TH3 CH1LDR3N.  
CT: D--> It is e%tremely confusing how often these humans flip quadrants  
CT: D--> Or are you to tell me this is considered normal behavior in these ‘families’  
AA: as a matter 0f fact yes  
AA: yes it is  
CT: D--> Then these humans are a race of f001s  
CG: YEAH WE KINDA FIGURED THAT OUT.  
GA: I Do Like How Lovely Nanna Is Animated  
GA: Clearly The Movie Paid A Lot Of Attention To Animation  
AA: the animati0n f0r this m0vie was d0ne c0mpletely by hand  
CG: WHAT THE SHIT. YOU HAVE TO BE THE MOST PATIENT FUCKING MONK OF MOUNT NIRVANA ON A OVERDOSE OF RITALIN TO DRAW ALL THOSE FRAMES.

AT: oH THERE HE IS, tHERE HE IS  
GA: I Noticed  
GA: The Audio Cue Goes Very Well With The Animation And Has A Playfully Mischievous Sound To It Wouldnt You Say  
AT: yES I CAN SEE HOW THAT IS A THING YOU MIGHT SAY, bUT REALLY, i DON’T CARE,  
AT: i WISH I COULD FLY LIKE THAT, tHINK HAPPY THOUGHTS, bE CONFIDENT AND TRAVEL AROUND WITH A FAIRY,  
AA: i knew this was g0ing t0 happen and i still cann0t believe h0w much 0f a fanb0y y0u are  
AT: i AM NOT A FANBOY, i MERELY UHM, aPRECIATE IT  
AA: n0 i am 89,73% certain y0u are the very definiti0n 0f a fanb0y  
AT: wAIT WHAT? i UHM, qUESTION THE VALIDITY OF THAT CALCULATION,  
GC: S33 4R4D14, 1T 1S MUCH MOR3 FUN 1F YOU G3T 1NVOLV3D 4ND S4SS TH3 BOYS  
AA: i wasn’t  
AA: i was merely stating a fact  
GC: >:/

GA: I Never Got The Appeal Of His Attire  
AT: iT’S ICONIC  
GA: It Is Rubbish  
CT: D--> I never quite understood how a man loses his shadow.  
AT: oH THE LUSUS TOOK IT  
CT: D--> yes but…..how  
CT: D--> It is a 100dicrous assumption that one can lose ones shadow when a shadow is not a physical object  
CG: LOGIC IS NOT THE STRONG SUIT OF DISNEY FLICKS BUT THEY TEND TO STAY TRUE TO THE RULES THEY ESTABLISH FOR EACH WORLD THEY CREATE.  
CG: SO I SUPPOSE IN THIS WORLD IT IS A COMMONLY ACCEPTED FACT THAT PEOPLE CAN LOSE THEIR SHADOW.  
CG: FUCK, WENDY LOST HERS LAST WEEK. SHE WAS LOOKING FOR HER SHADOW FOR HOURS. TURNS OUT THE CRAFTY BASTARD WAS HIDING BEHIND THE COUCH.  
AT: oK, i THINK YOU ARE NOW BEING SARCASTIC FOR THE PURPOSE OF MAKING THIS SCENE LOOK RIDICULOUS,  
AT: uNLESS YOU ARE BEING SERIOUS IN WHICH CASE, i TOTALLY UNDERSTAND,

GC: SH3 T4ST3S 1NT3R3ST1NG  
AT: oH THAT IS tINKERBELL. sHE IS UHM, pRETTY AWESOME  
GA: Hahahahahahaha  
AT: aRE YOU MOCKING HER AS WELL kANAYA?  
GA: No No You Do Not Understand  
GA: Only Now Do I Discover What Miss Bell Is Supposed To Look Like  
GA: Vriska Had Merely Send Me The Most Basic Of Dress Designs And Expected It To Be Made As Such  
GA: Really Her Design Was Drawn Childish At Best And Unrecognizable At Every Other Juncture  
GA: If This Is The Character She Wished To Emulate I Would Have Done A Much Better Job Had She Directed Me To The Source Material  
GA: For Starters I Would Have Informed Her That She Would Probably Be Better Of Imitating Hook  
AT: cAN WE UHM, pLEASE NOT BRING UP THAT EVENT AGAIN?  
AT: iT WAS WEIRD, sCARY AND PRETTY CONFUSING AND i AM TRYING TO FORGET IT,  
GA: My Apologies  
CT: D--> I am glad they stick to the source material and do not let the fairy speak  
CG: YEAH, SHE CONVEYS A LOT OF EMOTION JUST BY BODY LANGUAGE AND EXPRESSIONS. THAT’S KINDA COOL. 

GC: MR P4N, WH4T 4R3 YOU DO1NG?  
AT: hE IS GETTING HIS SHADOW BACK, oBVIOUSLY  
GC: ….WHY? H3 S33M3D TO B3 DO1NG F1N3 W1THOUT 1T.  
CG: PERHAPS IT IS SYMBOLIC FOR SOMETHING?  
GC: OH, L1K3 H3 W4SN’T COMPL3T3 W1THOUT 1T?  
CG: YEAH SOMETHING LIKE THAT. OR THAT WITHOUT HIS SHADOW HE IS IN IMBALANCE OR SOMETHING?  
AT: gUYS WHY ARE YOU MAKING SUCH A BIG DEAL OUT OF THIS?  
AT: hE LOST HIS SHADOW AND UHM, iS GETTING IT BACK NOW, tHERE ISN’T ANYTHING DEEP OR MEANINGFUL BEHIND IT,  
CT: D--> have you even read the book Nitram?  
AT: wELL NO, i’VE SEEN THE SHOW AND WATCHED THE MOVIES  
CT: D--> it shows  
AT: oH NO, yOU ARE NOT BEATING ME IN A pUPA pAN NERD-OFF HERE  
CT: D--> this isn’t a f001ish ‘nerd-off’ this is a confirmation of your own childishness  
CT: D--> you need to grow up Nitram  
AT: nEVER

GA: Girls Talk Too Much  
GA: And Why Pray Tell Do You Feel This Is A Trait Exclusively Associated With Women Mr Pan  
GA: I Would Wager Plenty Of Men Have Trouble Keeping Their Every Thought To Themselves  
GA: This Comment Is So Thoroughly Sexist I Am Appalled And Feel Obliged To Wonder Whether Or Not The Writers Have At One Point In Their Lives Met An Actual Female Human Being  
GA: Come To Think Of It Perhaps It Is A True Fact That Human Females Talk Too Much  
GA: Rose Always Seems Incredibly Pleased With The Sound Of Her Own Voice And Tends To Take Her Time To Figure Out How To Say Something Using The Largest Amount Of Words Possible  
GA: I Do Not Know If This Also Counts For Jade Though  
GA: I Have Not Talked To Her As Much  
GA: Goodness Gracious This Could Very Well Prove Mr Pans Statement True  
GA: That Women Indeed Talk Too Much  
GA: Because It Applies To Human Women Of Which There Are Currently Only Two Left In Existence  
GA: Which Means That At Least Half Of The Human Women Talk Too Much  
CG: I…..WHAT!?  
GC: TH1S 1S JUST CUT3  
CT: D--> ……  
AT: ,,,,,,  
AA: 0_0  
GA: What

CG: LOCK YOUR DOORS, LOCK YOUR WINDOWS AND HIDE YOUR CHILDREN. PETER PAN IS SNATCHING EVERYONE AND TAKING THEM TO NEVERLAND.  
GC: TH3R3 4R3 4T L34ST 139 4LT3RN14N L4WS WH1CH G1V3 W3NDY OR H3R LUSUS TH3 R1GHT TO CULL H1M WH3R3 H3 ST4NDS.  
CT: D--> I always found it pec001iar one would so eagerly follow Pupa Pan into Neverland  
AT: wELL, BECAUSE IT IS nEVERLAND? iT’S BEAUTIFUL, iT’S THE PLACE WHERE FANTASY COMES TO LIFE  
CT: D--> It is also home to a plethora of dangers such as pirates, savages and even cannibals  
AA: well, dying isn’t s0 bad

\--arachnidsGrip [AG] invited self to convo--

CG: OK THAT’S IT. NEXT MOVIE STREAM IS GOING TO HAPPEN IN A PRIVATE FUCKING CHAT BECAUSE YOU FUCKWITS ARE PHYSICALLY UNABLE TO LET PEOPLE WATCH A MOVIE IN PEACE.  
AG: Kaaaaaaaarkat, you didn’t really think you could selfishly keep on hogging Fussyfangs and Terezi did you ::::)  
CG: THAT ENTIRELY DEPENDS. ARE THEY FUCKING OBJECTING?  
GA: Not Really  
GC: NOT 4T 4LL  
AG: Oh come oooooooon. You even have Tavros watching a lame stupid movie for wrigglers with you  
AT: yES BUT IT IS UHM, pUPA pAN, WHICH i DON’T THINK IS LAME, oR STUPID, oR PARTICULARY MADE FOR WRIGGLERS  
AG: Pupa pan you say?  
AG: Well I suppooooooooose I can give these silly movies another shot.  
CG: WHAT? NO!  
CG: GET OUT OF HERE SERKET. WE’RE WATCHING THE FUCKING MOVIE  
AG: 8ut Karkaaaaaaaat it is soooooooo fucking 8oring  
CG: ALL IN FAVOR OF KICKING SERKET OUT SAYS I  
GC: 1  
AG: What!? Oh I get it. You are still maaaaaaaad aren’t you?  
GC: NOT R34LLY.  
CT: D--> I too w001d be in favor of you leaving this chat Serket  
AG: pfffffffft no one asked you  
AG: Arent these wriggler movies too 8oorish or ‘100d’ for your tastes anyway?  
CT: D--> My tastes are very e%tremely refined and can appreciate a wide variety of movies  
AG: whatever  
AA: and with my supp0rt that makes f0ur 0ut of six  
AA: maj0rity rules  
GC: JUST1C3 G3TS S3RV3D >:]  
AG: No, that is 8ullshit!!!!!!!! T8vros, tell them to let me stay  
AT: uHM, iN THE SPIRIT OF THIS MOVIE i FEEL THAT i MUST BE CONFIDENT AND SPEAK MY THOUGHTS,  
AT: wHICH IS WHAT CONFIDENT GUYS DO, i THINK,  
AT: aND i THINK i WOULD RATHER HAVE YOU SIT THIS MOVIE OUT vRISKA  
AT: uHM SORRY  
AG: wh8t!!!!!!!!  
GA: Which Makes Six Out Of Six With My Own Vote  
AG: Not you too K8n8y8!  
GA: It Is Such A Pity Too  
GA: But I Think I Will Manage  
AG: Oh scr8w you guys!  
AG: I am going to w8tch a movie myself and it’s going to 8e soooooooo much 8etter then this stupid flick.  
AG: And you’re not invited.  
CG: WELL GOOD LUCK WATCHING THAT MOVIE ON YOUR LONESOME, NOBODY CARES.  
CG: SO LONG SERKET

\--carinoGeneticist [CG] banned arachnidsGrip [AG] from convo--

AA: g00d j0b standing up t0 her tavr0s  
AT: eHEHE THANKS, bUT UHM, kANAYA? dID SOMETHING HAPPEN BETWEEN YOU AND vRISKA? yOU KINDA SEEMED TO UHM, cOLD TOWARDS HER?  
GA: Nothing Happened Between Me And Vriska  
GA: Why Would You Think Something Happened Between Us  
AA: ribbit  
AT: i DON’T KNOW, yOU TELL ME  
GA: I Believe We Had A Movie To Watch

GC: SO 4 H4PPY THOUGHT 1S 4LL TH4T 1S N33D3D TO FLY?  
GC: W3LL TH4T M34NS POOR K4RK4T W1LL N3V3R G3T OF TH3 GROUND. 1T’S L1K3 PROSP1T 4LL OV3R 4G41N.  
AT: uHM, yOU ALSO NEED PIXYDUST  
GC: HOW COULD 1 FORG3T, TH4T STUFF’S 4 MUST.  
CT: D-->What shenanigans are afoot this time? Everyone seems to be talking in rhyme  
AA: t0 fly 0ne needs to spread their wings and 0nly think 0f happy things  
GA: This Is Getting Shameful  
GA: We All Know That We rhyme awful  
GA: Can We All Stop Can We Just Quit  
CG: WELP, THAT’S THAT, I JUST LOST IT.

AT: sECOND STAR TO THE RIGHT AND STRAIGHT ON TILL MORNING  
GA: What Is That Construction They Are On  
GA: Why Would Humans Have The Need To Construct A Clock Of That Size  
AA: s0 that any0ne can see what time it is fr0m anywhere in the area  
GA: Ah I See  
GA: That Is Actually Quite Clever  
GC: W3 N3V3R L1V3D 1N SUCH CLOS3 PROX1M1TY SO 1T WOULDN’T H4V3 WORK3D ON 4LT3RN14  
CT: D--> hmph another small instance wherein the canon is broken  
CT: D--> not disturbingly so, but still  
AT: eQUIUS, pLEASE BE QUIET ABOUT IT,  
AT: i WANT TO ENJOY THE MOVIE  
CT: D--> in the book, Pupa Pan made the directions up to impress Wendy  
CT: D--> They found Neverland because it was 100king for them  
AT: lALALALALALA NOT LISTENING

GC: 4ND TH3R3 1S OUR 4NT4GON1ST. R34CT1ONS?  
CG: LOOKS LIKE A DASTARDLY PIRATE. A BIT OLD FASHIONED BUT POSSIBLY DIABOLICAL?  
AT: oH WAUW, hE LOOKS JUST LIKE THE ALTERNIAN VERSION,  
CT: D--> surprisingly very accurate with what was presented in the book  
GA: See Vriska Would Have Looked A Lot Better In Such A Long Coat  
GA: preferably A Dark Shade Of Blue Though The Bright Red Is Very Eye-catching  
CG: HE JUST SHOT ONE OF HIS PIRATES DOWN FOR SINGING OFF KEY. WHAT AN ASSHOLE  
GC: 1 JUST HOP3 H3 M4N4G3S TO B3 MOR3 1NT1M1D4T1NG TH3N TH4T GUY FROM MUL4N W4S.  
AT: yOU MEAN sHANG?  
GC: NO TH4T W4S TH3 LOV3 1NT3R3ST R1GHT?  
AT: i DON’T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE.

CG: AAAAND I TAKE IT BACK. CLEARLY THIS ISN’T A VERY THREATNING VILLAIN EITHER, BE VERY DISAPPOINTED.  
AT: nO, THAT’S JUST WITH THE UHM, sCALIGATOR, hE IS TRAUMATIZED BECAUSE IT ATE HIS HAND,  
AT: hOWEVER, tHE SCALIGATOR SWALLOWED A TICKING CLOCK, sO IT MAKES ITS PRESENCE KNOWN BY THE TICKING NOISE,  
CT: D--> Once again, fitting near perfectly into the established canon  
AT: nEAR?  
CT: D--> Well, the book never portrayed Hook as quite this…… pathetic  
AA: ribbit  
GC: Y34H H3 R34LLY B3C4M3 1NCR3D1BLY 1NST4BL3 TH3 MOM3NT TH3 T1CK1NG B3GAN.  
GC: 1T’S 4 GOOD TH1NG H3 S33MS TO H4V3 4 ST4BL3 MO1R41LL3G4NCE W1TH MR SM33.  
CT: D--> yes their moiraillegance is most endearing  
CT: D--> they balance each other out e%tremely well  
AT: i THINK HE MAKES A PERFECTLY GOOD FOIL FOR pUPA LIKE THIS,

GC: HMMM……….  
GA: Is Something Wrong  
GC: 1 DON’T KNOW, 1 C4N’T PUT MY F1NG3R ON 1T BUT TH3 4N1M4T1ON H3R3 S33MS 4 B1T….OFF.  
CG: NO, I SEE IT TOO. BUT I CAN’T QUITE PUT MY FINGER ON IT. IT JUST LOOKS A BIT AWKWARD.  
AT: wELL HOW WOULD YOU LOOK DODGING CANONBALLS?  
AT: aLSO, ISN’T IT KINDA COOL HOW pUPA OFFERS TO DRAW THEIR FIRE SO UHM, wENDY AND THE REST CAN ESCAPE?  
GC: 4CTU4LLY, H3 S33MS TO DO 1T B3C4US3 H3 TH1NKS 1TS FUNNY MOR3 TH4N 4NYTH1NG  
AT: wELL YEAH, hE KNOWS hOOK CAN’T HIT HIM  
GC: NO, 1 4M PR3TTY SUR3 TH3 ONLY R34SON H3 DO3S 1T 1S TOO 4MUS3 H1MS3LF 4ND P1SS OF HOOK. 1 DON’T TH1NK H3 C4R3S MUCH FOR TH3 S4F3TY OF W3NDY.

AT: oH, THAT ARE THE lOST bOYS, pUPA’S GANG,  
CT: D--> hmm  
AT: oH DON’T EVEN START  
CT: D--> No, this seems to be in order. Carry on  
GC: Y34H, W3 KNOW NOTH1NG OF TH3 ‘COMPL3X LOR3’ OF PUP4 P4N  
GC: 4ND 1 TH1NK 1 SP34K FOR 3V3RYON3 1F 1 S4Y, W3 DON’T R34LLY C4R3  
CT: D--> I think it is important that the movie stays loyal too its source material  
CT: D--> And aside from a few instances, probably more to do with human culture, it seems remarkably true to the book  
AT: i DON’T REALLY CARE ABOUT THE BOOK, bUT UHM, i THINK IT’S IMPORTANT THAT THE MOVIE STAYS TRUE TO THE SPIRIT OF pUPA pAN.  
GA: Frankly I Think It Is Adorable You And Equius Have Something To Bond Over  
GA: Other Then Your Now Functional Robot Legs  
AT: wOAH, wOAH wOAH, wE ARE NOT BONDING OVER ANYTHING, wE ARE JUST DEBATING  
CT: D--> Do not pair me up with this f001ish mudb100d  
CT: D--> It is a nonsense pairing and I w001d cull him before bonding with him  
AT: tHAT’S A BIT MUCH ISN’T IT?  
CT: D--> Curses, I need another towel  
GA: I Was Not Pairing You Equius  
CG: I GUESS HE’S USED TO NEPETA DOING THAT

GC: TH3R3, TH3R3 1T 1S 4G41N.  
CG: YEAH, I SEE WHAT YOU MEAN.  
GC: 1 DON’T.  
CG: THE ANIMATION JUST SEEMS A BIT AWKWARD DURING QUICK FLYING MOVEMENTS.  
GC: 4LSO; OH NO, P3OPL3 4R3 THROW1NG SH1T 4T M3. L3T’S 1MMED14TLY CR4SH DOWN L1K3 4 MORON.  
GA: Well She Is Relatively New To The Whole Flying Thing  
GC: 1 TH1NK; DON’T CR4SH TO TH3 GROUND, 1S SOM3TH1NG TH4T COM3S W1TH B4S1C 1NST1NCT.  
AA: hmmm  
CT: D--> something on your mind Aradia  
AA: c0nsidering her speed, the angle with which she fell and th0se r0cks if she was lucky she c0uld have snapped her neck and died a quick relatively painless death  
CT: D--> er…..right  
AA: i’m s0rry. was that t00 m0rbid?  
AT: lITTLE BIT YEAH

CT: D--> I do like how Pupa has a very clear authority over his men  
AA: this d0es n0t surprise me  
AA: y0u have a bit 0f a thing f0r that  
CT: D--> can we maybe not discuss this?  
CT: D--> it is so incredibly 100d  
AA: it is n0thing t0 be ashamed 0f  
AT: uHM, pLEASE DO NOT DISCUSS IT HERE  
AA: i d0n’t see what the pr0blem is  
CG: BECAUSE I REALLY DON’T WANT TO IMAGINE ZAHHAK AMUSING HIS VARIOUS DISGUSTING KINKS  
AA: there is n0thing disgusting ab0ut it

GC: 4ND T1NK3RB3LL G3TS B4N1SH3D FOR M4N1PUL4T1NG TH3 BOYS 1NTO K1LL1NG W3NDY  
GC: THOUGH 1 4PR3C14TE TH3 F4CT TH4T P4N D34LS OUT 4PROPR14TE PUN1SHM3NT FOR TR34SON, 1SN’T 1T 4 B1T 34RLY TO WR1T3 OUT 4 POT3NT14LLY 1NT3R3ST1NG CH4R4CT3R L1K3 TH4T?  
CG: ARE YOU JUST PLAYING STUPID NOW? OF COURSE SHE’LL RETURN SOMEWHERE DURING THE MOVIE.  
GC: SHUSH, L3TS PR3T3ND 1T’LL B3 4 SURPR1S3 >:]  
AT: iTS REALLY IMPRESSIVE UHM, hOW MUCH CHARACTER THEY GAVE HER WHILE KEEPING HER ENTIRELY SILENT,  
AT: sHE CONVEYS SO MUCH JUST BY HER POSE AND EXPRESSION i WISH THEY GAVE MORE ATTENTION TO THE BODY LANGUAGE OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS.

CG: WAIT, WHY THE FUCK IS THE NEW GUY NAMED THE LEADER OF THAT GROUP?  
AT: uHM, tHE SONG MENTIONS IT IS BECAUSE HE IS THE ELDEST,  
GC: 1T 1S 4 PR3TTY C4TCHY SONG THOUGH  
GA: Goodie I Just Got ‘Make A Man Out Of You’ Out Of My Head  
GA: Only To Have Another Song Take Its Place  
CG: PICKING A LEADER BECAUSE HE IS THE OLDEST IS SUCH BULLSHIT. THAT WOULD MEAN EQUIUS WOULD BE OUR FUCKING LEADER.  
CT: D--> Uhm, actually……Nepeta has her wriggling day a few weeks before mine  
CG: …….THE FUCK!? I AM NOT GOING TO TAKE ORDERS FROM THE CATGIRL  
CT: D--> She e%pressed no interest in your position  
AA: with all the time traveling i’ve d0ne i just might be the 0ldest  
AT: i THINK YOU’D MAKE A GOOD LEADER aRADIA  
GC: Y34H R34LLY, K4RK4T COULD T4K3 SOM3 PO1NT3RS FROM YOU  
CG: TEREZI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT!

CT: D--> Aah e%cellent. Despite being a mere wriggler he shows a firm understanding of basic strategy  
CT: D--> He will make a good leader in the future 

CT: D--> er….assuming he lives long enough to become a good leader  
AA: they will likely survive  
AA: it seems t0 be that kind 0f m0vie  
AA: pity  
CG: YOU ASSHOLES CAN COMPLAIN ALL YOU WANT ABOUT MY STYLE OF LEADERSHIP BUT REMEMBER; I NEVER GOT US SURROUNDED BY ENEMIES WHO ARE POORLY DISGUISED AS FOLIAGE.

GA: They Have Been Captured By  
GA: Uhm  
GA: Red Skinned Beings  
GA: Indians They Are Being Called  
CT: D--> mutants perhaps  
CG: WHAT!?  
CT: D--> They still have many similarities to the humans but still appear to be a different species altogether  
GC: W3LL, TH3Y 4PP34R TO B3 QU1T3 D1FFR3NT FROM TH3 K1DS Y34H, BUT 1 DON’T TH1NK TH3Y 4R3 MUT4NTS……4NY OTH3R 1D34S?  
GA: I Think It Might Be A Subspecies Of Humans  
GA: Perhaps Better Adjusted To Life In Arid Areas  
AT: iN THE ORIGINAL VERSION IT WERE WEST ALTERNIANS WHO ALL SPOKE UHM, bROKEN ALTERNIAN WITH REALLY, tHICK ACCENTS, mUCH LIKE THESE RED SKINNED BEINGS.  
GC: TH4T SOUNDS UNL1K3LY  
GC: 1 B3T TH3Y 4R3 TH4T R3D B3C4US3 TH3Y 4R3 4LL FLUSH3D 4ND TH31R D3L3CT4BL3 C4NDY R3D BLOOD RUSH3S TO TH3 SURF4C3.  
CG: YEAH, THAT’S THE MOST INSANE OPTION OUT OF ALL OF THEM.  
AA: can i just l00k it up  
GC: N4H, W3 GOT TH1S  
AA: it’s embarrassing  
GC: 1TS FUN >:]

CT: D--> Well look at that  
CT: D--> I STRONGLY believe I should stick with my theory on these beings being mutants  
CG: WHAT IN THE UNHOLY FUCK IS THAT GUY  
GC: H3H3H3 WHY DO3S H3 W34R SO M4NY F34TH3RS ON H1S H34D. TH4T’S K1ND4 SILLY  
GA: It Looks Atrocious  
AT: wELL THAT IS THE CHIEF, hE IS THE UHM, lEADER OF THAT TRIBE  
CG: SO THAT’S PETER AND JOHN LEADING THE LOST BOYS, WENDY LEADING THE KIDS…SORTA, HOOK LEADING THE PIRATES AND THIS GUY LEADING THE INDIANS.  
CG: HOW MANY FACTIONS ARE THERE IN THIS DAMN MOVIE?

CG: ADD TO THAT THE FUCKING MERMAIDS  
GA: What A Coincidence  
GA: Not Too Long After Our Viewing Of The Little Mermaid  
GC: HMMMM  
AA: what is 0n your mind terezi  
GC: W3LL……TH3S3 M3RM41DS 4R3 CL34RLY 1NT3R3ST3D 1N MR P4N  
AT: uHM YEAH, tHEY WHERE LIKE THAT IN THE ORIGINAL AS WELL  
AT: iNTERESTED IN pUPA i MEAN  
GC: R1GHT, R1GHT  
GC: 4ND 4R13L H4D R3D H41R R1GHT?  
GC: 4 1N3XPL1C4BL3 F4SC1N4T1ON W1TH HUM4N L1F3  
CG: WAIT……  
GC: 4ND W3 D1DN’T S33 4NY OTH3R M3RM41DS W1TH R3D H41R……..  
AT: nO NO NO NO NO  
CT: D--> if I may, I doubt a childlike mind such as that of Pupa Pan would tr001y appreciate the….aesthetic splendor of these mermaids  
GA: Besides Ariel Had A Very Obvious Father Figure  
GC: TH3N WH3R3 D1D H3R D3L1C1OUS R3D H41R COM3 FROM? TH3R3 W3R3N’T 4NY OTH3R R3DH34DS UND3R TH3 S34.  
CG: PERHAPS TRITON HAD RED HAIR WHEN HE WAS YOUNGER?  
GC: H4H4H4H4H4 C4N YOU 1M4G1N3 TH4T?

GC: W3NDY HOW3V3R G3TS PR3TTY J34LOUS  
GC: 1T’S 4LMOST 4S 1F SOM3ON3 WHO 1S 4 WR1GGL3R FOR3V3R C4N’T R34D 4NY ROM4NT1C S1GNS!  
CG: AND JUST WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!?

AA: and there is the indian princess clearly unimpressed by her capt0rs  
AT: mUCH LIKE aRADIA WHO WAS ALSO VERY UNIMPRESSED BY HER cAPTOR? }:)  
AA: tavr0s  
AT: i’LL BE QUIET…..

GA: So In Essence Tiger Lily Will Drown As The Cave Floods Unless She Reveals The Hideout Of Peter Pan  
AT: yES, hOOK IS A COWARDLY SCOUNDREL LIKE THAT,  
CG: HOW IS THIS COWARDLY? HE IS INTERROGATING SOMEONE WHO HAS THE INFORMATION HE NEEDS.  
AT: bUT SHE’S HELPLESS  
CG: FROM HIS PERSPECTIVE, SHE IS AN ENEMY  
AT: i UHM, sTILL THINK IT ISN’T COOL TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT,  
GC: 1 DON’T TH1NK HOOK C4R3S 4BOUT WH3TH3R OR NOT YOU TH1NK H3’S COOL  
AT: wHATEVER, pUPA WILL SAVE HER

GA: That Is An Impressive Talent He Has There  
CG: SERIOUSLY, HE IMITATES THE VOICE FLAWLESS  
CG: IT’S ALMOST LIKE THE VOICE ACTOR FOR HOOK READ THOSE LINES……….  
GC: …….1T’S 4 B1T OBV1OUS 1SN’T 1T?  
GA: Regardless I Think The Reactions Of Mr Smee Are Rather Amusing  
GA: He Is Incredibly Good Natured But Rather Clumsy And Well  
AA: he is an idi0t  
GA: I Was Not Going To Say It But Yes  
CT: D--> This is actually a fairly loyal representation. Smee is largely the foil for Hook and serves as what is left of his moral compass  
AT: hE’S FUNNY  
CT: D--> yes. yes that he is

GC: HMM 3V3N THOUGH TH3 F4LL1NG 4N1M4T1ON N33D3D SOM3 WORK, TH1S SWORDF1GHT LOOKS LOV3LY.  
AT: i KNOW. lOOK HOW COOL HE FENDS OF THE ATTACKS OF hOOK, wHO USES A MUCH LARGER BLADE  
CT: D--> you can wield whatever weapon you wish but if you lack the skills to use it you may lose even to a measly daggerlance  
CG: LIKE BEING UNABLE TO FIRE A BOW?  
CT: D--> er……  
AT: wHATS WRONG WITH A DAGGERLANCE?  
AA: it is an embarrassing weap0n  
AT: oH RIGHT, pLEASE TELL ME, hOW MUCH DAMAGE DID YOU DO WITH THAT WHIP?  
AA: it wasn’t just a weap0n  
AA: it was a t00l  
GC: TH4T’S R1GHT. YOU COULD DO SOM3 4NNOY1NG TH1NGS W1TH TH4T. PULL1NG L3V3RS YOU SHOULDN’T B3 4BL3 TO R34CH W1THOUT SOLV1NG TH3 PUZZL3, SL1NG1NG OV3R G4PS YOU SHOULDN’T B3 4BL3 TO CROSS….  
GC: CLOUD1NG FOR YOU W4S H3LL >:I

CG: OK, I GOT TO COMMENT ON THIS. WHAT THE FUCK IS THE POINT OF WENDY OTHER THEN GO; “OH PETER NO. BE CAREFUL”  
GC: W3LL, SH3 GOT 4TT4CK3D BY TH3 M3RM41DS?  
CG: YES, SO BASICALLY SHE’S JUST A DUMBASS IN DISTRESS.  
GC: 1 DON’T KNOW, 1 THOUGHT 1T TH1NK 1T 1S K1ND OF FUNNY HOW MUCH SH3 SOUNDS L1K3 K4N4Y4.  
GA: Excuse Me  
GC: W3LL Y34H, SH3 T4LKS OV3RLY POL1T3, 4NNUNC14T3S 4 LOT 4ND H4S 4 B1T OF 4N 4CC3NT 1 JUST C4N’T PL4C3.  
GA: I Beg To Differ  
GA: I Do Am Not Overly Polite You Uhm  
GA: Broad  
GC: >:?  
GA: Oh Goodness That Felt Exhilarating  
CT: D--> I had assumed you normally behaved in a manner more befitting of your class miss Maryam  
CT: D--> This outburst is highly…..inappropriate  
CG: REALLY? I THINK SHE SHOULD STEP IT UP.  
GA: Yes But The Truth Of The Matter Is That I Consider Your Thoughts On The Subject Invalid  
AT: wOAH kANAYA, wHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU  
GA: I Merely Wish To Prove I Am Nothing Like Wendy  
AT: wELL OF COURSE NOT, i MEAN, I HAVEN’T SEEN HER SWING A CHAINSAW LIKE IT’S NOTHING, yET,  
CT: D--> Wendy serves as the reader surrogate. Trough her eyes we e%perience the bizarre nature of neverland  
AT: tHAT AND SHE IS THE LOVE INTEREST  
CT: D--> you’ll be so thoroughly disappointed Nitram it’s almost hilarious

AT: oK, tHE SLAPSTICK HERE IS SIMPLY AMAZING  
AT: tHE TIMING, mUSIC AND ANIMATION WORK PERFECTLY TOGETHER  
GC: TH4T 4ND P3T3R 1S S1MPLY TORTUR1NG HOOK H3R3 FOR SH1TS 4ND G1GGL3S  
AT: wELL YEAH, bUT hOOK HAD IT COMING DIDN’T HE?  
AT: cRIME AND PUNISHMENT AND ALL THAT STUFF?  
GC: HMM 1 L1K3 TH3 W4Y YOU TH1NK >:]  
GC: ‘1 H3R3BY S3NT3NC3 YOU TO D34TH BY SC4L1G4TOR’, 1T H4S 4 FUN R1NG TO 1T.

CT: D--> for rescuing the savage princes he gets a%epted into their tribe and honored as a great warrior  
CT: D--> tr001y a good inspiration for wrigglers  
AT: mAN, i REALLY LOVE HOW THE UHM, iNDIAN CULTURE WORKS  
CT: D--> and for Nitram  
GA: Smoking That Pipe Seems Incredibly Unhealthy  
GA: I Do Not Believe Humans Are Supposed To Turn That Shade Of Green  
AA: it will kill them  
AA: sl0wly  
GA: Goodness  
CT: D--> Highb100ds w001d sometimes smoke on special occasions  
CT: D--> Our natural resilience however w001d prevent any damage  
AT: SO UHM, DID YOU EVER SMOKE?  
CT: D--> Arthour forbade me  
AT: oH

CG: OH GOODIE. ANOTHER SONG.  
AT: yES BUT UHM, iT’S LITTERED WITH INDIAN CULTURE  
AT: tHAT MAKES IT AT LEAST SOMEWHAT INTERESTING RIGHT?  
GA: I Think This Song Is Intended To Be Funny And Should Not Be Interpreted Seriously  
GC: H4H4H4H4 Y3S. TH3Y 4R3 R3D B3C4US3 OF TH31R BLUSH1NG. 1 W1N.  
CG: OH COME ON, THAT’S BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT. SHE JUST FUCKING SAID IT SHOULD NOT BE INTERPRETED SERIOUSLY  
GC: TH3Y S41D 1T, TH3R3FOR3 1T MUST B3 C4NON >;]  
CG: EQUIUS, DO ME A FAVOR; TEAR MY HEAD FROM NECK AND PUNT IT AS DEEP INTO THE DARKNESS OF PARADOX SPACE AS YOU POSSIBLY CAN SO I CAN AVOID GOING INTO THIS FUCKING DISCUSSION.  
CT: D--> er…..is this a serious request?

CG: I DO NOT GET THIS AT ALL.  
GC: YOUR F41LUR3 OF 4 L1F3?  
GA: How We Ever Came To This Point  
AT: hOW AWESOME pUPA pAN IS?  
AA: the fact that we are still s0mewhat alive?  
CG: NO, JUST….LOOK AT THIS SHIT.  
CG: TINKERBELL IS ROMANTICALLY INTERESTED IN PAN. WENDY IS ROMANTICALLY INTERESTED IN PAN. THE FUCKING MERMAIDS ARE INTERESTED IN PAN AND NOW TIGER LILY IS TOO?  
CG: EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM INDICATES THAT HE WOULD BE A ABSOLUTELY TERRIBLE PERSON IN A RELATION, YET THE WOMAN KEEP FALLING FOR HIM LIKE ESTROGEN FILLED DOMINO’S.  
AT: wHAT? hE IS AWESOME, wHY WOULD IT BE UHM, bAD TO FALL FOR HIM?  
CG: JUST LOOK AT HIM. HE CAN ONLY TALK ABOUT HIMSELF AND FLAT OUT IGNORES WENDY MOST OF THE TIME, UNLESS IT IS TO TELL HER MORE ABOUT HIMSELF.  
CG: HE SEEMS TO BE COMPLETELY NARCISSISTIC  
AT: tHAT IS UHM, jUST A PART OF HIM BEING CONFIDENT  
GA: That Is Not What Confidence Is About Tavros  
AT: oH,,, bUT i THINK pUPA IS REALLY COOL AND THAT IT KINDA MAKES SENSE ALL THE WOMEN LIKE HIM,  
AT: DON’T YOU?  
GA: I  
GA: I dont Think I Would Be Flushed For A Person Like That  
GC: Y34H R1GHT  
GA: What  
AA: i w0uldnt fall f0r a guy like that  
AA: i w0uldn’t think a pers0n s0 narcissistic is ready f0r a seri0us relati0nship  
AT: oH

CG: WENDY IS HAVING NONE OF THEIR SHIT. ‘SCREW YOU GUYS, I’M GOING HOME’  
GA: Karkat They Did Not Allow Her In The Festivities And Reduced Her To An Errant Girl  
GA: Just Because She Is Female  
GA: Its Like Mulans Sexism All Over Again  
GA: I Think Anyone In Their Right Mind Would Leave

AT: OH HOOK, YOU SLIMEY SON OF A UHM, GUN  
CT: D--> really, this behavior is perfectly a%eptable in highb100d society  
AA: w0uld y0u describe ‘highbl00d s0ciety’ as happy tr0lls  
CT: D--> er…..not really, no  
GC: 1 JUST LOV3 TH3 VO1C3 OF HOOK. H3 R34LLY BR1NGS TH3 CH4R4CT3R 4L1V3.  
GA: I Do Get A Chuckle Out Of How Hammy Hook Acts Here  
GA: Vriska Only Dreams Of Being This Poor An Actor  
CG: IS SMEE ON SOPORIFICS HERE? HE IS TRIPPING WORSE THEN GAMZEE ON A BAD PIE.  
GC: W3LL Y34H, SM33 1S DR1NK1NG TH3 C4PT41NS RUM.  
GC: PROB4BLY SO H3 WONT ROUSE 4NY SUSP1S1ON CONS1D3R1NG H3 C4NT L13 TO S4V3 H1S L1F3.  
CG: OH SURE, DRUG YOUR OWN CREW. I SHOULD HAVE DONE THAT.

 

GC: 4ND OF COURS3 TH3 P1X13 F4LLS FOR 1T.  
GC: HOW LONG H4V3 TH3Y B33N F1GHT1NG 4G41NST TH1S GUY? C4US3 1T’S 1MPL13D TH4T 1T’S 4 V3RY LONG T1M3.  
GC: YOU’D TH1NK TH3Y KNOW BY NOW H3 C4NNOT B3 TRUST3D.  
GA: It Is Adorable How She Shows The Way By Dancing Over The Map  
GA: I Can See Why Vriska Wanted To Emulate Her  
GA: But I Think The Dress Would Better Compliment Aradia  
AA: pard0n  
GA: Even Though You Are Metallic Now I Am Sure Equius Did A Fantastic Job Staying True To Your Original Anatomy  
CT: D--> I er…….  
AA: kanaya  
GA: Is The Metal Dress Built In  
GA: We May Have To Find Something For That  
GA: I Never Made A Dress Out Of Metal Before  
GA: Perhaps Equius Could Provide Some Assistance  
GC: K4N4Y4, YOU’R3 B31NG W31RD 4G41N  
GA: Oh  
GA: My Apologies  
AA: it’s 0k

CG: “EVERYONE ELSE THINKS I’M WONDERFUL”  
CG: THAT LINE PERFECTLY SEEMS TO SUM UP PETER’S RELATION WITH WENDY. HE IS SURROUNDED BY PEOPLE WHO ADMIRE HIM AND THEN THERE’S WENDY WHO THINKS HE’S EITHER BEING RECKLESS OR UNCARING, THOUGH SHE NEVER SAYS AS MUCH OR CONFRONTS HIM ABOUT IT.  
CG: AND LIKE THE FUCKING WRIGGLER HE IS HE CANNOT UNDERSTAND THAT SOMEONE DOESN’T THINK HE’S WONDERFUL OR AMAZING.  
GA: I Can Sympathize  
GA: Wendy Really Shows The Patience Of A Saint In How She Deals With Him  
AT: bUT DON’T YOU THINK pUPA HAS ALL THE REASON HE NEEDS TO THINK HE’S AMAZING?  
AT: bECAUSE REALLY, hE KINDA IS,  
AT: hE FULLY MASTERED FLIGHT, aND DOESN’T SEEM TO NEED ANY FAIRYDUST,  
AT: hE FIGHTS hOOK, aN ADULT, oN A REGULAR BASIS AND NEVER CEASES TO HUMMILIATE HIM  
AT: aND NO MATTER WHAT HE DOES HE STAYS CONFIDENT AND OPTIMISTIC  
AA: while s0me of these traits are admirable he d0es miss a few imp0rtant traits that make a her0  
AA: humility  
AA: c0mpassi0n  
AA: selflessness  
AA: pupa d0es n0t have these qualities  
AT: bUT HOW WOULD PEOPLE KNOW HOW GREAT HE WAS IF HE’D BE HUMBLE ABOUT HIS ACHIEVEMENTS?  
CT: D--> by letting his actions speak for themselves

CG: YEAH, YEAH ANOTHER FUCKING SONG.  
GC: J3GUS TH1S WOM4N R34CH3S 4 H1GH P1TCH  
GA: How Interesting  
GA: She Sings About Motherhood  
GA: Had We Started With This Movie We Would Have Gotten A Better Idea Of The Role Of Human Parents For The Previous Films  
GC: Y34H, BUT TH1S W4S FUNN13R  
AT: i UHM, tHINK THIS IS A REALLY PRETTY SONG,  
AT: aND KINDA SAD,  
AT: iT MAKES ME THINK OF tINKERBULL, aND ABOUT, hOW I MISS HIM,  
CT: D--> I will not show any weakness  
CT: D--> however, this song does make me think of Arthour and how he was always there for me  
GA: Mothers Sound A Lot Like Lussi During Their Sweeter Moments  
GA: It Makes Me Think Of How My Lusus Actually Got Me Into Designing Clothes

GA: She Was Patching Up A Skirt Of Mine And I Wanted To Help  
GA: But I Foolishly Insisted On ‘Improving’ It  
GA: I Was Not Always As Skilled In Sewing As I Am Today  
GA: It Became A Mess  
CG: EVEN THE FUCKING PIRATES ARE GETTING INTO IT.  
CG: AND WELL….IF WE’RE FEELING SORRY FOR OURSELVES AND THE LOSS OF OUR LUSSI  
CG: I JUST FEEL SHITTY KNOWING THAT IT HAD TO DIE BECAUSE OF THE GAME. THAT NOTHING I WOULD HAVE DONE WAS GOING TO BE ENOUGH TO SAVE HIM.  
CG: I JUST WISH I HAD A BIT MORE TIME WITH HIM.  
AA: s0llux vap0rized ramm0m  
AA: i’m 0k with h0w things are  
GC: >:/

GC: W3LL, TH3 K1DS 4ND 3V3N TH3 LOST BOYS 4R3 CONV1NC3D BY TH3 SONG.  
CG: YES BUT PAN CAN’T VERY WELL LET THAT HAPPEN NOW CAN HE?  
CG: REALLY, HE IS SUCH A CHILD. MORE THEN ANYTHING HE SEEMS AFRAID TO LOSE HIS PLAYTHINGS INSTEAD OF LOSING HIS FRIENDS.  
CG: HE EVEN FUCKING THREATENS THEM WITH PERMANENT EXCLUSION OF NEVERLAND INSTEAD OF, YOU KNOW, ASKING THEM TO STAY?  
CG: LIKE A FUCKING WRIGGLER WOULD.  
CT: D--> the book offers a beautiful contrast that the film seems to follow quite well  
CT: D--> we are to admire the youthful spirit of pupa and all the positive qualities of him  
CT: D--> but we are not to over100k his very obvious flaws  
CT: D--> hook symbolizes the worst of adulthood and what pupa is afraid to become making their chemistry so potent  
GA: That Actually Explains A Lot

CG: SPEAKING OF HOOK…..  
CG: PLEASE TELL ME AGAIN HOW WENDY IS MORE THEN A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS?  
GC: NO ON3 D3N13D 1T  
CG: GOOD, CAUSE I’D HAVE TO CALL THAT PERSON A FUCKING LIAR.

CT: D--> and now it deviates from the original plot  
AT: wHAT? dOESN’T THIS MAKE A LOT MORE SENSE?  
CT: D--> not really, this plan assumes pupa can read  
AT: oH YEAH  
CT: D--> in the original hook wanted to poison pupa because he made tinkerbell that promise  
CT: D--> to not touch him with a hand or a hook  
GC: OH THOS3 F13ND1SH LOOPHOL3S.  
AT: yEAH, POISON WOULD HAVE BEEN CLEVER  
CG: WELL, THE STAGE HAS BEEN SET FOR THE FINALE. HOW IS THIS GOING TO END?

CG: WITH A FUCKING RECRUITMENT SONG. BEAUTIFUL. I WAS JUST WONDERING WHEN THEY’D START FUCKING SINGING AGAIN.  
GC: TH1S 1S TH3 H4PP13ST 1’V3 S33N THOS3 P1R4T3S THUSF4R. 4ND 1T R34LLY SOUNDS L1K3 FUN TO WORK FOR TH3 P1R4T3 L1K3 TH1S.  
GC: 4 FR33 T4TTOO K4RK4T, YOU C4N’T TOP TH4T.  
GA: How Long Did It Take Them To Rehearse This Song And Dance  
GA: They Have Been Here For A Long Time So I Suppose They Had To Do Something When Boredom Struck  
GA: I Just Dont Think This Would Have Been Their First Choice

GC: 4ND TH3R3 GO3S W3NDY 4G41N, RU1N1NG TH3 P4RTY.  
GC: CONF1D3NT TH4T PUP4 W1LL S4V3 TH3M,  
AT: wELL OF COURSE HE WILL, hE’S pUPA pAN,  
GC: SSSSSH 1’M TRY1NG TO CR34T3 DR4M4T1C T3NS1ON H3R3  
AT: oOOOH  
AT: i MEAN, oH NO, wHATEVER WILL WE DO  
AT: sURELY WE ARE DOOMED TO SIGN WITH hOOK OR UHM, wALK THE PLANK,  
CG: FOOLING NO ONE HERE.  
CT: D--> I concur, we know how it ends  
AA: ribbit

CG:”WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE, I CAN’T READ.”  
GC: “W3LL G33SH, 1T’S T1CK1NG, SM3LLS L1K3 GUNPOWD3R, 4ND C4M3 W1TH 4 C4RD FROM W3NDY, 3V3N THOUGH SH3 D1DN’T H4V3 4NY T1M3 OR SUPPL13S TO M4K3 TH1S, G1V1NG M3 4 V3RY SP3C1F1C T1M3 TO OP3N TH3 P4CK4G3”  
GC: “TH3R3 1S NO W4Y TH1S COULD POSS1BLY GO WRONG”

CT: D--> i imagined the scene with the poison w001d have had more drama  
CT: D--> tinkerbell drinks all of it while an unaware pupa tries to stop her so he could drink it  
AT: wELL THAT SOUNDS VERY HARSH,  
CT: D--> the ending was very bittersweet  
AT: oH WELL, aS LONG AS YOU BELIEVE IN FAIRIES SHE COMES BACK RIGHT?  
CT: D-->……  
AA: that is n0t h0w death w0rks tavr0s  
AT: wELL NO, oF COURSE NOT, bUT IT DOES WITH FAIRIES,  
CT: D--> I’ll tell you the true ending after this film  
CT: D--> simply because i feel you need the education  
AT: tHAT’S OK, i GUESS,

GC: 4ND TH4T W4S TH3 S3COND L34ST CONV1NC1NG D1SN3Y D34TH F4K3-OUT.

AT: wHAT WAS THAT ABOUT pUPA NOT BEING COMPASSIONATE?  
CG: “YOU MEAN MORE TO ME THEN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD?”  
CG: ………WELL OF COURSE, THAT IS WHY I BANISHED YOU WITHOUT A PROPER TRIAL, OR A TALKING TO, OR ANY OTHER FORM OF PUNISHMENT THAT DIDN’T MEAN SENDING HER AWAY FOREVER  
CG: YOU SACK OF SHIT.  
GC: R34LLY, TH1S 1S JUST OUT OF CH4R4CT3R.  
AT: nOT THE REACTION i HOPED FOR,,,

GA: You Know  
GA: For A Wriggler She Really Takes Her Inevitable Doom Very Bravely  
AA: every0ne will die eventually  
CG: THAT DOESN’T MEAN A FUCKING WRIGGLER WILL TAKE HER DEATH THAT DAMN SOLEMNLY  
CG: QUICK GOODBYE, PECK ON THE CHEEK, SAYONARA BITCHES I’M OUT.  
CG: YOU CAN’T FUCKING DO THAT.  
AA: ribbit

GC: BUT NO, TH3R3 4R3 P4N 4ND T1NK3RB3LL TO S4V3 TH3 D4Y  
CT: D--> you mean she’s alive  
GC: Y34H  
AA: what a shame  
CT: D--> this surprises me  
CG: IT’S A BIT OF A SURPRISE BUT I REALLY LIKE THE FIGHTS BETWEEN PAN AND HOOK. IN THE PREVIOUS MOVIES THE FIGHTSCENES NEVER AMOUNTED TO MUCH BUT I REALLY LIKE THESE.  
AT: i LOVE HOW pUPA CAN KEEP TAUNTING hOOK DURING THEIR FIGHTS

AT: oH i LOVE THIS PART. pUPA AGREES TO FIGHT hOOK MAN TO MAN INSTEAD OF FLYING AWAY AND TAUNTING HIM.  
CT: D--> yes. pupa agrees that their conflict has escalated too far in a moment where he briefly steps out of his eternal wrigglerhood  
AT: wHAT REALLY? i ALWAYS THOUGHT IT WAS BECAUSE hOOK INSULTED HIS PRIDE  
CT: D--> also a distinct possibility, more befitting of a wriggler indeed

GA: My This Is Actually A Really Well Done Climax  
GA: A Duel Atop Of A Pirate Ship  
GA: It Is Somewhat Romantic  
GC: Y34H, 1T W4S VR1SK4’S PR3F3R3D W4Y OF 3ND1NG 4 FL4RP S3SS1ON  
CG: WHY DOES EVERYTHING ALWAYS COMES BACK TO VRISKA WITH YOU TWO  
GA: It Doesnt  
GC: 1T DO3SN’T  
CT: D--> I am really quite curious in how far this movie will follow the end of the book  
AT: wAS IT THAT BAD?  
CT: D--> I w001d not call it bad  
CT: D--> bittersweet w001d be the correct word for it

CT: D--> And thus the duel concludes and Pupa Pan murders his adversary  
AT: wHAT? OF COURSE HE WOULDN’T DO THAT,  
CT: D--> He…..He w00ldn’t?  
AA: s0 many deaths that just d0nt happen this film  
AA: if Peter had killed H00k earlier he c0uld have saved himself and his friends a l0t 0f tr0uble  
GA: Come To Think Of It The Pirates All Want To Leave Neverland  
GA: Kill Hook And They Are Free To Go  
GC: SO WH4T? P3T3R K33PS HOOK 4L1V3 TO CONT1NU3 H1S CH1LD1SH G4M3 OF C4T 4ND MOUS3?  
AT: oH COME ON, yOU ARE JUST LOOKING FOR REASONS TO DISS HIM NOW  
GC: JUST 4 B1T >:]  
CT: D--> she is somewhat correct though  
AT: oH COME ON, rEALLY?

CT: D--> Despicable, the way they portray Hook  
CT: D-->He is a clever, manipulative tactician and a ruthless swordfighter not this weak husk of a man

AT: yET, EVEN WHEN HE LOSES HE UHM, dOESN’T SURRENDER,  
AT: iSN’T THAT A GOOD TRAIT IN A VILLAIN?  
CT: D--> I suppose his tenacity is to be admired  
GC: Y3S, BUT 4 V1LL41N WHO CONS1ST3NTLY F41LS C4RR13S NO DR4M4T1C W31GHT.  
GC: M4K1NG H1M 4BOUT 4S 3FF3CT1V3 4 THR34T 4S K4RK4T WH3N H3 FL1PS H1S SH1T.  
CG: AND THANKS A FUCKING LOT FOR THAT  
GA: He Is One Of The Very Few Men Ive Seen Who Can Wear Pink And Get Away With It  
CG: I THINK THAT IT’S JUST THE MOVIE TRYING TO FURTHER EMASCULATE HIM.  
GA: Then They Are Doing It Wrong

AT: aND THUS hOOK GETS CHASED INTO THE SUNSET, fOLLOWED CLOSELY BY THE SCALIGATOR AND mr sMEE  
CT: D--> are you quite serious?  
AT: oF COURSE, hOW ELSE WOULD IT END?  
CT: D--> well for one, Hook, Tinkerbell and most of the pirates would be dead  
AT: wHAT?  
CG: WHAT?  
GA: What?  
GC: WH4T?  
CT: D--> Tinkerbell does not recover from the poison, or bomb in this case, and stays dead  
CT: D--> Hook and a bunch of pirates get killed by Pupa in the final battle  
AA: that d0es s0und better  
AT: oK NO, pUPA WOULD NOT DO THAT  
CT: D--> he w001d  
AT: bUT THAT’S NOT VERY UHM, iT ISN’T RIGHT,  
CT: D--> it is the proper ending to the story  
CT: D--> and that is without mentioning what happens to Wendy and her family  
AT: nO, i AM NOT HEARING THIS,

GA: Peter No  
GA: Those Clothes Really Do Not Fit You  
GA: You Are Donning Four Different Shades Of Red  
GC: 1 TH1NK H3 T4ST3S GR34T.  
CG: BEAT THE ENEMY AND TAKE HIS SHIP. I HAVE TO ADMIT, I LIKE HIS STYLE.

<p>CG: OH WAUW, THIS LOOKS….. GORGEOUS.  
GA: I Agree  
AA: this is the benefit 0f hand drawn animati0n  
AA: it all0ws f0r sh0ts like these t0 l00k like a painting in m0ti0n  
AT: yES, WHEN i THINK nEVERLAND, i THINK IMAGES LIKE THIS,  
AT: iT IS BEAUTIFUL, iT’S LIKE A DREAM

AT: ,,,,,iT MAY HAVE BEEN A DREAM  
CG: WELL OF COURSE, IT WAS A BIT OF A FANTASTICAL ADVENTURE AND IT STARTED WHEN THEY WERE PUT TO BED.  
CG: ITS NOT THAT MUCH OF A STRETCH…..IT’S JUST FUCKING CHEAP AND LAZY.  
CT: D--> hrm…….  
AA: is there m0re we need to kn0w ab0ut the ending equius  
AT: pLEASE SAY NO,  
CT: D--> The book makes it very obvious that it did in fact really happened  
CT: D--> The kids return to their 100sus and the lost boys get adopted by the 100sus of the kids  
AT: tHAT ISN’T SO BAD  
AT: bUT WHY WOULD A LUSUS AGREE TO THAT?  
CT: D--> the wrigglers were gone for several days and he was chastising himself for losing his charge by sleeping in the sun  
CT: D--> he was overjoyed to see them returned  
CT: D--> Wendy agreed to return to wonderland once a sweep  
AT: tHAT ACTUALLY SOUNDS LIKE A DECENT ENDING THEN  
CT: D--> you forget something  
CT: D--> time holds little meaning in neverland  
AA: i have n0 idea what that’s like  
CT: D--> first sweep pupa remembers but after that he doesn’t return until Wendy has a matesprit and a kismesis and forgot how to fly  
CT: D--> Pupa completely forgot Hook and Tinkerbell even e%isted  
AT: oH,  
CT: D--> after that pupa takes her descendant Jane to neverland  
CT: D--> and it is implied he will return for her descendant as well  
CT: D--> all the while pupa remains a wriggler  
AT: tHAT ACTUALLY SOUNDS KINDA LIKE, UHM, A HORROR FILM  
CT: D--> as I stated; it is very bittersweet  
CG: I ACTUALLY REALLY LIKED IT. ASIDE FROM A FEW HICCUPS IT WAS PRETTY WELL ANIMATED AND THE ADVENTURES WERE WELL……CHARMING I SUPPOSE.  
GA: Charming Would Be Exactly The Word Id Use To Describe It  
GA: While It Does Not Excel In Delivering A Great Narrative Peter Pan Is A Very Flawed Hero And His Adventures Really Speak To The Imagination  
GC: 1 JUST 3NJOY3D TH3 COLORS 4ND TH3 4N1M4T1ON. R34LLY, 1 JUST W4NT TO KNOW WH4T 4R4D14 THOUGHT OF 1T.  
AA: this again  
GC: H3Y, 1F 1 WON’T 4SK YOU WON’T T3LL  
GC: SO, 1 4SK.  
AA: i liked it  
AA: it actually got a few chuckles 0ut 0f me  
AA: and i actually wish the m0vie was a bit l0nger  
AT: wAUW, REALLY?  
AA: yes  
AA: it was……0kay  
AT: tHAT’S BASICALLY UHM, yOU SAYING IT WAS GREAT  
AT: aND WHAT ABOUT YOU eQUIUS?  
CT: D--> while the ending was somewhat disappointing i was legitimately surprised in how closely they followed the book  
CT: D--> it made for an e%cellent movie  
AT: yEAH, i KNOW RIGHT.  
AT: i JUST LOVED SEEING THE HUMAN VERSION OF pUPA pAN, tHAT, dESPITE SOME DIFFRENCES, sTILL HELD UP PRETTY WELL,  
AT: sO WHAT MOVIE IS NEXT?  
CG: NEXT?  
CG: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?  
CG: NITRAM I JUST RUSHED TROUGH 5 FUCKING DISNEY MOVIES  
CG: FIVE…..FUCKING…..MOVIES  
CG: I AM BEAT  
GC: 1 4M F1N3  
CG: YOU ARE INSANE  
CT: D--> regardless I w001d like to thank you for the stream  
CG: SURE, WHATEVER, ANYTHING TO KEEP OUR FUCKING TIMELINE FROM BEING DOOMED.  
CG: ANYTHING ELSE I NEED TO DO TO PREVENT THAT ARADIA?  
CG: PICK MY NOSE WITH MY LEFT FOOT? STAND ON MY HEAD AND RECITE THE DAEDRIC ALPHABET BACKWARDS? EAT AN ENTIRE SLIME PIE?  
AA: n0, we’re g00d  
CG: THANK FUCK  
CG: THANK THE UNHOLIEST OF FUCKS

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] left convo--

AT: wELL THAT WAS SUDDEN,  
AT: i, uH, oH DANGIT,  
AT: vRISKA IS TROLLING ME,  
AA: y0u arent g0int t0 let her b0ss y0u ar0und again are y0u  
AT: aFTER WATCHING pUPA pAN?  
AT: nO WAY, tHAT FILM INSPIRED ME TO UHM, bE MORE CONFIDENT,  
AT: aNYWAY, SEE YOU SOON aRADIA,

\--adiosToreador [AT] left convo--

AA: thank y0u f0r n0t d00ming the timeline  
GC: H3Y 4NYT1M3  
AA: and well  
AA: thank y0u terezi  
GC: YOU 4R3 SO W31RD

\--apacolypsArisen [AA] left convo--

CT: D--> I think I shall 100k for my moirail  
CT: D--> I wish to discuss our e%periences with these movies with her  
GC: H3Y WH4T YOU DO 1N 4 F33L1NGSJ4M 1S NON3 OF OUR BUS1N3SS  
GA: Give Nepeta My Regards  
CT: D--> I shall  
CT: D--> Good day to you

\--centaursTesticle [CT left convo--

GC: SO NOW WH4T?  
GA: I Suppose We Wait For Karkat To Wake  
GC: BL4R, TH4T’S SO L4M3.  
GC: 1 4M GO1NG TO G1V3 H1M SOM3 W3LL D3S3RV3D NUB DRUBB1NGS FOR B31NG SUCH 4 L4M3 L1TTL3 PUP4  
GA: He Is So Lucky To Have You  
GC: H4H4H4H4 BY3 K4N4Y4. S33 YOU 1N 4 B1T

\--gallowsCalibrator [GC] left conversation--

GA: Sigh  
GA: That Leaves Me By Myself  
GA: I Am Not Very Good At Closing Statements  
GA: Perhaps I Should Just Quietly Take My Bow And Leave

\--arachnidsGrip [AG] began pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA]\--

AG: Psssssssst Kanaaaaaaaaya  
AG: Want to watch a movie with me? ;;;;) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was surprised how well this movie has aged. It really is a charming adventure with pretty good slapstick at times. Check it out if you need to scratch your classic disney itch.
> 
> The big elephant in the room is the scene with the indians so very short my take on it; It is not really racist. It portrays the biggest, stuppidest stereotype it can find and is probably very ignorant in this portrayal, but it bears no ill will. So I am sorry if this scene offends you.
> 
> The ending is roughly as bittersweet as Equius describes; Tinkerbell and Hook are dead, the lost boys are adopted by the Darlings who start an orphanage and Peter comes by every generation to take the first daughter to Neverland. He really forgot who Hook and Tinkerbell were and can still only talk about himself, hence I described him as a narcissist during the story.  
> Instead of sleeping in the burning sun Mr Darling locked himself in the doghouse, chastizing himself for dragging Nanna outside who wasn't there to guard the kids when they disappeared.
> 
> Ill take a break from the disney movies for a while, but will eventually return with Vriska of the Carribean

**Author's Note:**

> A late april fools entry


End file.
